The twins who lived: The Philosophers Stone
by dobby118
Summary: Harry Potter has a sister. Her name is Nessie Potter and the two are in separable. They leave the Dursley's and enter a world of fame and glory. But, when things get tough, will they always be on each others side? Will their relationships work out? The first part of a tense and gripping story. Not your average twin story, has a MASSIVE twist! Reviews appreciated!
1. The Beginning of the Magic

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.**

When they were about to turn 11, the twins were huddled in a small cupboard under the stairs, which was in fact their bedroom. Their names were Harry and Nessie. They looked completely different, as Harry had pitch black hair and forest green eyes, but Nessie had mousey brown hair with light blue eyes, which were verging on the brink of being grey. As before, they were completely un-twin like, apart from they both had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on their foreheads. How did it get there? They didn't know. All they knew was that they got it when their parents died, and that they now had to live with their Aunt and Uncle and their spoilt brat of a son, Dudley.

Anyway, one particular afternoon, their Uncle Vernon had a huge argument with Harry and Nessie over the mystery of 'Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar', although the fact that he tried to pin it on them whilst Dudley had crumbs round his mouth was a little concerning. They hid in their cupboard together, lying on a filthy blanket, when a sea of letters came through the post box. Immediately, a hammering on their door was followed with a shout of "GET THE MAIL!" Rubbing their eyes and stretching out, they went to fetch the enormous pile of letters from the mat. Dividing the pile in half, they sorted through them. Nessie started muttering names under her breath. "This one's for Uncle… Uncle… Uncle again… Auntie, probably her garden magazine… Uncle… Me… wait, what?" Her voice rose a little. "Harry, you won't believe this! Come here, or Uncle will take it off me." Harry sauntered over and Nessie started whispering. "I've got a letter!"

"WHAT!?" Harry exclaimed. "Is there one for me as well?"

"Um…" Nessie sifted through them. "Here!"

Thrusting the letter at him, he saw the seal and squinted through his round black glasses. Glancing jealously at Nessie's bright red pair of square glasses, he started daydreaming about a pair of diamond-studded sunglasses, which didn't make him look so nerdy. As he suddenly was reminded about his first ever letter, he read the writing around the seal. "Hogwarts school…of witchcraft and… Whizzing… Whozzing…"

Nessie sighed. Harry had never been able to read with those glasses. "It says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you… do you think it might be a hoax? I think it might actually be real."

"I hope it's real, it would get us away from this place." Harry said longingly.

Suddenly, great booming footsteps sounded from the kitchen. "Quick, hide the letter!" said Nessie. "He'll confiscate it!"

Stuffing their precious letters in to their pockets, the vast bulging figure of their Uncle Vernon appeared in the doorway. "What the dickens is taking you so long with the mail, boy? You, girl, put the tea on, your Aunt has been waiting for blooming YEARS for you to serve her! Hop to it!"

Nessie rolled her eyes in irritation as she handed the envelopes to Harry and scurried into the kitchen. Harry smiled at her and mouthed the words: "Free labour." Nessie smiled and pointed to where her letter was hidden and crossed her fingers. So did Harry, and then they scampered off to where they were supposed to be, slaving for the Dursleys.

* * *

5... 4... It was 11.59pm and the countdown to their birthday had begun. 3... 2... 1... "Happy birthday, bro," Nessie said, resting her head wearily on Harry's shoulder.

"Happy birthday to you too," said Harry in a hushed voice. Just then there was a huge thumping knock on the door. Harry nor Nessie dared to answer the door, but instead listened to the floorboards creak as Uncle Vernon trudged down the stairs and opened the door. He screamed and tumbled to the ground. Harry and Nessie peered out of their cupboard and saw a colossal towering man standing before them, with a rather peculiar pink umbrella."'Ello, 'Arry! 'Ello, Nessie! I'm 'Agrid, gamekeeper of 'Ogwarts. Come to collect you."

"Hang on," said Nessie, utterly bamboozled. "You mean the place on the letter? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"The one an' only," said Hagrid, "now, go an' get your letters with your shoppin' lists an' we'll set off for the Leaky Cauldron. We'll get your things in the mornin'."

Excited, they hurried to the cupboard and scrambled through their old clothes from the week before for the letter. But, it was nowhere to be seen. They emerged, embarrassed, explaining that they had lost it. Then, Uncle Vernon turned bright red. Hagrid frowned and spoke to Vernon. "You, feller, where are the letters? I know you didn' wan' these people 'ere goin' to 'Ogwarts, so what did you do with the letters?"

"They won't go! We promised we'd crushed the magic out of them and we will NOT send them somewhere to learn some STUPID magic tricks from some STUPID, CRAZY OLD CRACKPOT FOOL!"

Hagrid stared at him in disgust. "Dumbledore? 'Ow dare you call 'im an old fool! You'll be sorry you said that!"

With such brute force, he waved his pink umbrella and pointed at Dudley's bulging bottom and there sprouted a fleshy pink pig tail.

" Come on, lucky I 'ave a spare," he said, gesturing the twins to the door, glaring at the squealing Dursley's. "Let's ge' you to the Leaky Cauldron, for the mornin'."

* * *

Waiting for the train to their exciting new school, the twins huddled together excitedly as they rushed around trying to find station 9 and 3 quarters. Then, a family of red-heads bustled past them, trolleys loaded with trunks and animals. Nessie then nervously approached them and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Station 9 and 3 quarters is?"

The plump woman looked down and said in a motherly voice, "Ah yes dear, you must be going to Hogwarts too! The station is just between the barrier."

Nessie looked at the barrier between the stations, but it was just solid wall. She looked back at the woman in disbelief. "Ah, yes," said the woman, blushing, "it's invisible. Look, Ron will show you. RON, DARLING!"

A ginger boy came bounding along and smiled. "Yes, mum?" he asked.

"Show this lovely little girl where the station is, she's new as well."

Ron looked at Nessie and blushed. So did Nessie. She had never seen another boy other than Harry and her spoilt cousin, Dudley. "I'm Ron," the boy said, holding out his hand,"Ron Weasley."

"Nessie Potter," she said shaking his hand, "and that's my brother Harry."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Oh my Fizzing Whizzbees," he said, "The twins who lived... Oh my..."

Nessie blushed more. Ron's mother interjected again, "The train's about to leave, hurry!"

Nessie called over, "Harry!" Harry's head turned round from what seemed to be a conversation with Ron's twin brothers. "The trains about to leave! Hurry!"

Harry and the twins ran over and Ron ran full force at the barrier. Nessie squealed and close her eyes, but instead of a crash, there was a pop, and Ron had disappeared. "Epic," said Harry and Nessie at the same time. Harry ran at the barrier, followed by Nessie, then Ron's twin brothers and then their older brother. On the other side, they hauled their trunks on to the train, and their pets, waving goodbye to Mrs Weasley. As the train, pulled away from the station, They began talking again. "George, Fred," Ron said to his twin brothers, "guess who they are!" gesturing to Harry and Nessie.

"We already know, Ron, we saw the scar!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Their older brother huffed and muttered, "Ugh, sitting with the first years, Penelope must think I'm a fool..."

"Perce," one of the Weasley twins said, "If you don't want to sit with us, then SHOVE OFF, because quite frankly, we don't want to sit with you."

As everyone laughed at him, Percy Weasley stood up pompously and marched out of the compartment and slammed the door. "Percy is SUCH an arrogant git," George said.

"Too right,"said Fred.

Then, a white-blonde haired boy approached the compartment they were sitting in. "Oh no," said Harry.

"Oh no," said Ron. "That's Draco Malfoy."

Nessie looked at Harry, confused. "How do you know him, Harry?"

"He was in Madam Malkin's, in Diagon Alley. I talked with him, and I tell you, he is much more spoilt and arrogant than Dudley," he said, with pure hatred in his eyes.

Malfoy opened the door and smirked at at Harry and Ron, and gazed around the compartment at Fred and George, but his eyes fixed on Nessie. "Wow," he said, "you're hotter than I imagined."

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" roared Harry but Nessie held him back.

She growled, "If you speak to me or any of my friends like that, I will smack that STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The boy laughed. "All you are is a little Muggle Barbie doll, just like your filthy Mudblood mother, aren't you?"

Harry raged with fury, and the Potter twins, both seething with hatred, punched him right in the face. Malfoy staggered back and Harry grit his teeth. "Get out now, and if I catch you near my sister again, heads will roll."

He slammed the compartment door and sat down. Nessie huddled in the corner, her eyes filled with tears.

A while later, a little bushy brown haired girl bounded up to their compartment and opened the door. "Hi, have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost it... again..."

Nessie jumped up. "I'll help you look for it. I'm Nessie Potter. You?" she said.

"Hermione Granger," the girl said, "Wow, the twins who lived... It's a pleasure, I've read all about you two!"

"I'll be back in a bit, It'll take my mind off that Draco Malfoy... See you in a bit, Harry," she said, then quickly added, "See you, Ron," she blushed, and skipped out out of the compartment with Hermione Granger. Harry watched after them, and then turned back to Ron, Fred and George. "So, how do you know Malfoy?"

"His dad works with my father," he said, turning red,"They tease our family because we're... we're..." he trailed off, embarrassed. "We're poor." the Fred added, ashamed.

Harry suddenly was overcome by guilt, thinking about the fortune he and Nessie had sitting in Gringotts. Suddenly, a lady with a trolley ladened with food came bustling down the corridor between the compartments. "Pumpkin Pasties? Chocolate Frogs? Anything, dearies?" she asked.

It was then when Harry realized how hungry he was and just how curious he was to try all these new things. "I'll have one of everything," he said,"we can share," he said to Ron.

Ron's eyes lit up hungrily as Harry sat down with his arms overflowing with food. "Oh blimey, be careful with those beans," said the twins.

"Why?"Harry replied. "They're just beans."

Ron looked at him, obviously concerned about the matter. "Harry, when they say every flavour beans, they mean every flavour," picking a pale yellow bean, and continuing, "Take this for example, this bean COULD be toasted marshmallow, COULD be earwax, COULD be butterscotch, COULD be pus. So, let's try it."

Ron hesitated, but then placed the bean on his tongue and reluctantly chewed. He then relaxed, and ate it as normal. He must have assumed that it was his lucky day, as he withdrew another bean from the tub, this time bright green, and quite happily popped it in his mouth. After a few chews he spluttered and coughed it out. "Ugh, bogies, DISGUSTING," he muttered. Cheerful laughter resounded from the train corridor and Nessie and Hermione skipped in merrily. "We FINALLY found Neville's toad," said Hermione, "Trevor was inside his trunk. Ooh, can I have a bean?"

"Careful, Hermione, the one you got last time was overcooked cabbage flavour. Eww..." Nessie said, making a face.

Disregarding this comment, Hermione dipped her hand into the carton and pulled out a disgusting bean, a mixture of fleshy pink and green. "Hermione..." Nessie said uneasily.

Hermione ate the bean confidently and then fell to the ground, choking and coughing. "UGH! VOMIT FLAVOUR!"

Nessie sighed. "Told you so."

Hermione wheezed. " Don't say told you so!"

"Well, then I informed you thusly."

Ron snorted with laughter, and a load of pumpkin juice came out his nose.

Nessie laughed and then wrinkled her nose. "GROSS!"

Ron turned red with embarrassment, and Harry fell to the floor, laughing his head off.

Hermione stood up, still spluttering and gasped. She pointed out the window and every bodies jaws dropped. A huge castle loomed in front of them, which had a grand, but somehow comforting sense to it. "Well, we had better get changed then. Excited for the sorting ceremony?" Said the Weasley twins simultaneously.

"What?" The Potter twins exclaimed.

"When you get sorted into your house." Said Hermione, and continued her sentence like she was a human encyclopaedia. "Hogwarts has four houses, each depending on your personality. You are sorted into a house with the sorting hat. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Ron glared at his twin brothers. "You two said that you had to fight a bear! I'm SO going to slip some sleeping draught into your cups! You are so annoying..."

"Ah well," they said, shrugging off his last comment, "As long as you don't get into Slytherin, you're fine."

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Asked Harry, as they started to put their school robes on over their normal clothes.

"Well, not ALL Slytherin's are bad, but they produce the most dark wizards. And some of them are right old geezers. We're in Gryffindor, the BRAVE house. Hufflepuff's aren't bad, but lets just say they're not the brightest. And Ravenclaw is a pretty good house, for the brainiacs," they said, nodding their heads in Hermione's direction.

"Hmm, Ravenclaw does seem like a good house, but anyway, WE'RE ALMOST THERE, SO HURRY UP AND GET CHANGED!" She cried, and the others rolled their eyes.

* * *

All the first year pupils trudged into the Great Hall and stood in line, alphabetically. Harry went before Nessie, as he was instructed, by a stern looking woman who was a professor. The headmaster walked up to a golden podium and silenced the excited students, sitting by house in rows on tables, with empty bowls and plates. Draco Malfoy stood only a few paces away, and turned round and winked cheekily at Nessie. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away as, one by one, each first year was called up to put the sorting hat on. "Macmillan, Ernie!" The stern professor called out. the boy before Draco Malfoy walked up to the hat and put it on. The deep creases in the hat moulded to look like a face and a muttering noise was heard as the hat seemed to talk to itself. "Hmmm... Alright then, HUFFLEPUFF!" Yelled the hat and the row of Hufflepuff students erupted in applause as he ran off to sit with them. Then Malfoy was called up, and he was announced a Slytherin almost before the hat touched his head. Harry prayed in his head that he wouldn't be placed in Slytherin. After two more people, there was the dreaded call; "Potter, Harry!" The hall silenced to whispers. "Good luck, Harry," Nessie whispered in his ear as he walked up to the hat. As he passed, he heard people whispering,"Wow, he's one of the twins!"

"Wow, is his sister there? Oh look, there she is!"

"Wow, she's pretty!"

Harry sat down on the stool and put the hat on. Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin , he thought to himself. "Not Slytherin, eh?" He almost had a heart attack when he heard the deep voice. "Hmmm, you could go far in Slytherin... Ah well, better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

He heard a huge roar from the Gryffindor table and he smiled at Nessie and mouthed, "Good Luck!" As he sat down next to the Weasley twins.

Professor McGonagall, the stern woman, called out the next name. "Potter, Renesmée!"

As Nessie walked up the isle confidently, her wavy hair flowing behind her, she heard a wolf whistle from the Slytherin table. She glared poisonously at Malfoy, who was laughing with his new cronies. She sat down and put the hat on her head. She heard the hat thinking. "Let's see... Ah, yes, brave... Loyal... Yes, there's only one place for you... GRYFFINDOR!"

An even louder roar burst from the Gryffindors as they chanted, "We got the Potter's! We got the Potter's!" She glowed with pride and stuck her tongue out at Malfoy, who was sulking at his table. She smiled at Ron, who was waiting near the back of the line shivering nervously, as pale as one of the ghosts floating around the room. Nessie smiled at Ron and mouthed, "Good luck!"

She thought it would comfort him as it comforted her, and she was right as the colour slowly seeped back into his cheeks as he smiled back at her, blushing. She sat next to Harry, who grinned at her, winking. "Well, SOMEONE'S got an obvious crush," he, Fred and George laughed and Fred added, holding his head high and putting his hand on his heart, "I, Fred Weasley, shall make it my duty to deliver this news to Ronald Weasley on the behalf of Renesmée Potter," Nessie winced at the sound of her full name,"or I shall eat a boiled toad for breakfast. By the way," he added, speaking normally again with a mischievous sparkle in his eye, " How come you didn't tell us that your full name was Renesmée?"

She winced again.

"Yeah? And, come to think of it, why did you wince when my good brother said your full name?" Asked George.

"Yeah, Nessie," said Harry suspiciously, "Why? You don't normally do that."

Nessie shifted uneasily in her seat. "I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know, and I winced because... Well... Erm... Well... Ok, it was on the train earlier. You know when me and Hermione went looking for Neville's toad? Well..."

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah... He came out of the compartment he was sitting in with this girl, Pansy Parkinson, and he looked at me in that really creepy way, like he does, and was like, 'Hey, Nessie,' did that HORRIBLE wolf whistle, and then Pansy Parkinson screeched and said, 'Isn't your full name Renesmée? that's such a wierd name, it sounds like someone throwing up!' And then Malfoy started laughing and pretended to puke and was making puke noises that sounded like my name,and then...Ooh, look, it's Ron's go!" She said, obviously trying to divert the conversation. the others sighed and watched as Ron walk up to the hat. " Ooh, I HOPE he gets in to Gryffindor!" Nessie squealed, flushing red.

"Yes, wouldn't you!" Mocked Harry. The Weasley twins laughed and Nessie blushed even more.

She watched nervously as Ron put the hat on. She couldn't bear it if he was put in another house. Everything seemed to go in slow motion now. Then, the hat's mouth began to twitch. She listened eagerly."GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered, none more loudly than Harry, Fred, George and of course, Nessie. Ron grinned and scurried over. "We'll, are you going to finish the story? Asked Fred.

"Well, long story short, I punched him." She smiled.

Harry slapped her playfully on the back." That's my sister!"

Ron sat down next to Harry. "Well done!" Everyone cried.

Then Dumbledore took his place at the golden podium and gave the final speech. "Congratulations to all houses on their newest members. Before we begin the feast, which I must say sounds FABULOUS, I have a few final words to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He then waved his hand and the empty dishes filled with deliciously scrumptious foods. The students all cheered and began chatting and feasting. Ron was almost about to tuck into his food when he remembered something. "Nessie, how come you didn't tell us your full name?"

Nessie rolled her her eyes irritably and groaned. "DON'T get me started on THAT again."

She left Harry to explain the story to a very confused Ron. Although he exaggerated a few points... Ok, a LOT of points, he got the story across eventually, and evidently Ron shared Harry's view of disgust and hatred. Percy wandered over and started talking to them. "Congratulations on getting in to Gryffindor, and I am so sorry for being such a..."

"Such an arrogant idiot on the train earlier? Couldn't have put it better myself. We forgive you, but now hurry up, you wouldn't want to be seen talking to the FIRST YEARS," interrupted Fred, the adding mischievously, "especially by PENELOPE!"

Percy sighed and walked back to his seat. They all laughed, and chatted the night away, before heading to the common room, all tired and contented. Nessie yawned on the way up to the dormitories. "Well, night Harry, night Ron."

* * *

She skipped up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and Ron gazed after her flowing wavy hair as it disappeared around the corner. Harry chuckled and said, with a sense of déjà vous, " Well, SOMEONE'S got an obvious crush."

Ron's face rouged and he shoved Harry into the dormitory. "No I don't!"

Harry disagreed. "No, I know when someone's got a crush, and you have one and I THINK I know who it is. You happen to be the second person today I have said that to."

Harry ran around trying to find his trunk while Ron crumpled down onto the bed where his trunk was, bamboozled. "You mean, someone else has a crush? On the first day of term? Go on then, who?"

Harry smiled, and recognised this as a chance to have fun. "I won't tell you who, but they like YOU!

"What?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Who is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Aw. Well, I'm POOPED, so see you in the morning."

"Ok, one second."

Harry dragged his trunk over to the bed next to Ron's, which was currently unoccupied as they assumed that Neville had gone searching for Trevor, his toad again.

"Well, goodnight," muttered Harry, who fell asleep straight away.

As he snored away, Ron lay awake, hoping that that girl who liked him was Nessie. He knew she would never like him, after all, she WAS a celebrity. All the big, rich guys would be hitting on her, and she could have her pick. Nessie would never like a poor, unimportant person. A person like him. Plain, boring people. A person like Ron. Bland, old Ron Weasley. He lay there for a while, dreaming of the slight possibility of Nessie liking him. Satisfied he steadily fell in to a deep slumber, snoring softly.


	2. Midnight in the Common Room

**_DISCLAIMER:_**** No matter how many times I wish, I don't own Harry Potter.******

In the middle of the night, Ron woke up from an interrupted sleep. He checked his clock. 2:30 am. He rubbed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. 2:39 am. He gave up and went down to the common room. He sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. He was alone, as he expected, and began to write a letter to his mother, to tell her about the Sorting Ceremony. Scratch, scratch, scratch, went the quill against the smooth parchment, as Ron wrote on and on and on. It sounded so loud in what seemed like a never-ending silence. Suddenly, he heard a creak. He put the quill down and listened closer. Footsteps scuffed the floor, and Ron panicked. The prefects surely couldn't be up now? Then, he realised that the footsteps weren't coming down the stairs, but rather from the door. He turned round, expecting to see his twin brothers, but instead he saw Nessie, her hair in two dishevelled plaits, and a her wand in her hand, lit up like a torch. "Oh, hi," she said, embarrassed. "What are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep," said Ron exhausted. "More to the point, what were you doing wandering round the castle at this time in the morning?"  
"Erm.. well... I was challenged to a duel by Malfoy."  
"What?" cried Ron, raising his voice a little."On your OWN?!"  
Nessie nodded feebly. "I-I didn't know you had to have another person incase you... incase you died or anything. But-" she said, smiling slightly, "I didn't need a second."  
Ron was confused. "What d'you mean? You mean you-"  
"Beat them?" Nessie interrupted. "Yeah. He's quite a hypocrite for someone who grew up in a magical family and supposedly knows more than me." She laughed. "Why, he thought 'Lumos' was a hex. Boy, he was wrong." She chuckled again. "Sometimes it pays to read ahead."  
She sat down next to Ron and said, awkwardly, "Do you- do you mind if I lean on your shoulder? Lavender's a really loud snorer..."  
Ron blushed with pride. "Yeah, go ahead," he said, happily. "I know what you mean. Harry's a snorer."  
Nessie smiled. "Tell me about it. Sleeping in the same cupboard as him for 12 years is not easy."  
And with those words, she fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. Ron sighed with content. Well, he thought, at least she doesn't hate me. As time ticked on, he began to feel sleepy again and looked at the clock. 5:22 am. He decided he should go to bed and got up. He heard a soft PLONK noise. Uh oh, he thought. He spun round and Nessie was lying there still asleep. He couldn't leave her there. Fred and George would probably drop a stink bomb on her face. Ron hauled Nessie on his shoulders and trudged up the stairs. She was surprisingly light for a 12 year old. He walked up past the boys' dormitory and up to the girls'. The brass owl knocker looked at his and screeched quietly. "Please just let me in, just this once," pleaded Ron, "just to bring Nessie inside."  
The metal owl showed sympathy in its black beady eyes. The door creaked open and Ron tiptoed inside. He looked for the empty bed, and saw Nessie's trunk underneath. He bent down and lay Nessie down on her bed. He looked at her silent, sleeping face. He realized how unbelievably perfect she looked. Her skin was pale, unblemished and pure, her lips were a deep crimson, and Ron loved it. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Nessie." He tiptoed out and then paused for a second. "Blimey, Lavender IS a really loud snorer."  
He went to bed, falling asleep whilst still debating if Lavender snored louder than Harry.


	3. The Plot Begins

_**Disclaimer: **_**I ****_still_**** don't own Harry Potter, even after Christmas. But I DO own tickets to the Harry Potter Studios! Also, it just recently came to my attention that RENESMÉE is the name of a character of Twilight. I'm not a twilight fan, so I didn't know this, so just adding that I don't own any of the names in this either. Alright, lovelCar keep calm and carry on, witches and wizards.**

* * *

Nessie woke up the next morning unnaturally warm and somehow a little giddy. She felt like singing and dancing, and celebrating. She couldn't recall the happenings of the night before, but she knew that something happened. What that something was she couldn't quite put her finger on. She got changed, brushed her hair out of her plaits so it looked presentable in her mind, and skipped down to breakfast. She saw Harry and Ron, and sat next to them. "Good morning!" She said cheerily.  
A quiet grumbling of gobbledygook came from the boys, when finally Harry yawned, "How on earth can you be lively at this time of morning?"  
Nessie shrugged and started on her breakfast. She looked round the room, and when she saw the Slytherin flag she eventually laughed as the memory of last night came flooding back. She looked over at Malfoy, whose blonde hair was singed and his ears were bright green. Nessie walked over and said, "Having a nice morning, are you?" She said, triumphantly.  
He moaned. She bounced away back to the common room, thoroughly content and brushed her teeth until they were practically pearls. She checked her timetable and saw that her first lesson was Charms. Quickly checking herself in the mirror, she set off for charms with her cloak and her hair magnificently flowing behind her. Harry caught up with her, and the two twins strode down the corridor, and everywhere they passed, everybody glanced at Harry and Nessie, and the girls turned to gossip about them. Most of it was very stupid. "Guys, Harry looked at me! Oh my-"  
"He didn't look at you, he looked at me!"  
"Who cares, YOU don't even have a shot with him!"  
All the boys just stood there, dumbstruck. They stared like fools after Nessie as she swept along the corridor. They arrived at the classroom to find all the Slytherins' filing in. Harry proceeded to walk into the classroom, but Nessie fumbled around for her timetable. She groaned. "Why does it have to be with the SLYTHERINS? Especially a double. I'm not going to be able to stand it."  
She composed herself and walked into the classroom only to find Draco Malfoy sitting at the only free table. He winked at her. She was desperate not to sit with him. Using her initiative, she walked over, pulled out one of the spare tables and sat down it. He wandered over to sit in the free space next to her, but was shoved out of the way of a flustered Hermione. She sat down next to Nessie, and fumbled for her charms books. Then, very, very small man walked int the room and hopped on to a pile of books. "Phew," said Hermione, relieved. "I thought I was late. I got up 3 minutes late- can you believe it, 7:03 am is the time I got up at!"  
The tiny professor coughed, and said, in an amusingly high voice, "Hello, children. I am excited to be teaching you this term, and I hope you are excited to learn." The man now unrolled a large scroll. "My name is Proffesor Flitwick, the charms master. Now let's see this register..."  
He went through all the names, and then got to Hermione. "Ah, good, I am teaching Miss Granger! Is she here?" He looked around for her, and she waved. "Good. We had a very lovely conversation yesterday." He chuckled, and continued down the list.  
"Miss Potter? Oh my goodness..." He almost toppled off his pile of books.  
"Yeah," she called casually.  
Still very flustered, he said, "Oh goodness, and we have Mr Potter!"  
"Yes," he called.  
After the rest of the names, he rolled up the scroll of parchment and continued to talk. "Today we will be learning to make things float, does anyone know the incantation?"  
Only two hands shot ino the air. "Er, Miss Granger?"  
"Wingardium Leviosa," she said proudly.  
"Well done," said Flitwick happily. "10 points to Gryffindor!"  
He set them off to work, and Nessie sighed. "I did this last night. It's quite easy. Wingardium Leviosa!"  
She flicked her wand and the quill flew into the air. She waved it around, and made it draw a moustache on Malfoy's face.  
"Well done, Miss Potter! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Cried Flitwick.  
Hermione gazed in awe. She had a go, and it lifted off the desk, and she made it fly around the room. "Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Exclaimed Flitwick, "The next person to make their quill float will get the last 10 points for their house!"  
Nessie and Malfoy instantly looked at each other, with a deadly look. The race was on.  
Nessie was determined to beat Malfoy, and she saw that he was almost there. She turned round to Harry and Ron and said "Let's beat the Slytherins'. Come on, look, this is how you flick the wand."  
She demonstrated, and Harry had a practice flicking it correctly. Ron tried the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa," he chanted.  
Hermione sighed and tried to correct him. "It's Wingardium Levios-AH, not Wingardium Levios-ER," she tutted.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Guys, we can't argue! We have to win!"  
Nessie sighed desperately. "I am SO not losing to that piece of cra-"  
It was too late as Malfoy made his quill lift off the desk, and he wrote on Nessie's charm book 'I heart Draco.' She glared sarcastically at him and muttered something under her breath and the ink peeled itself off the book and stuck on to Draco's forehead. "And the last 10 points go to Slytherin! Very well done, class dismissed!"

* * *

Nessie sweeped out of the classroom triumphantly and Draco sighed. The Gryffindors went to Transfiguration, all pleased having (sort of) beat Slytherin in their Charms lesson. Well, they hadn't beaten them, but they made a fool of them nonetheless. McGonagall marched in and began the lesson. "Alright, Gryffindors," she said sternly."Today, you will be turning the matchsticks in front of you into needles. Like so," she waved her wand at the matchstick in front of her and it turned into a needle.  
The students clapped, and she continued, "If you look at page 23 in your books, you will find the incantation. Begin."  
Nessie looked at the incantation, and waved her wand lazily and muttered the words. She didn't notice that the needle she produced was red, as she was too lost in her imagination as she revelled in the joy of humilating Malfoy.

* * *

As they were dismissed, Nessie sharply turned the corner and bumped into someone. She staggered back and looked at the person leaning against the wall. "Oh hello, Malfoy," she spat, like she had dirt on her tongue. "Where's Parkinson? Finally got sick of her drooling all over you?"  
Malfoy looked sour. "Actually, I was going to ask you something."  
"Will it interest me?"  
"Maybe."  
"If you aren't sure, I have better things to be doing."  
"Please stay!"  
"Why? Are you actually going to be nice to me?"  
"Just shut up and listen to me," snapped Draco.  
"I'm pretty sure that doesn't fall within the definition of nice," said Nessie.  
"Look, I don't have much time," he said, "I really need you to get rid of Parkinson. She's driving me mad, she's following me around EVERYWHERE. Please help me!"  
"So let me get this straight- you, the 'holier than holy' Draco Malfoy want me, Nessie Potter to help you, even after you have teased me and offended my family? What makes you think I'll help you?"  
Malfoy sighed. Somehow Nessie felt a sliver of pity for him and found herself asking, " Before I agree to do ANYTHING, what would you give me in return?"  
He looked up, happily. "You'll help me? Great! I was thinking maybe... Somehow slip her a potion?"  
Nessie shook her head. "ONLY a potion? That sounds BORING. By the way, I didn't say I would help, but I can't resist a good prank... And what would you give me in return?"  
"Urm..." Malfoy was stuck. "Well, what do you want?"  
"What I want is to be pretty, but you can't exactly give me that," she said, exasperated.  
"You're already beautiful!"  
The words slipped out of his mouth before they were meant to. Nessie folded her arms. "Shut up, Malfoy. I hate it when people are sentimental. You make it even more disgusting and unbearable."  
She punched him hard in the face, and then her eyes lit up. "Ooh, how about I get to punch you 3 times a day?"  
Malfoy laughed. "Fine. Are you in?"  
Nessie hesitated. "Um... Ok, fine."  
They shook hands. She punched him 3 times and then said, "Right, I have to go, we can plan it another time," said Nessie, she strode away and Malfoy gazed after her before going off to his common room.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room playing exploding snap when Nessie ran in. She plonked herself down on the sofa and whispered, "Holy crap, what have I just done?"  
The boys were terribly confused. "What?" said Harry.  
"I've just agreed to help Malfoy. What the HELL was I thinking?"  
"What?!" roared Harry.  
Nessie started sobbing. "What the bloody hell was I thinking?"  
Harry sighed. "What did he want you to do?"  
"He wants me to help him get rid of Parkinson."  
Harry paused for a moment. "Actually, that does sound quite fun."  
"Yeah... But why do I have to be helping MALFOY? Stupid, bloody Malfoy!"  
She ran up to her dormitory for the rest of her break, quelling her anger by reading her History of Magic book.

* * *

The next day, Nessie reluctantly met with Malfoy to plan how to get rid of her. "Since it's coming up to Christmas, I say we put swelling solution in her cup AND give her an exploding cracker. You HAVE to win so it explodes in her face, but because of the swelling solution, she'll be so full of air that hopefully she will, to put it frankly, pop." Malfoy looked horrified, and she sighed. "She won't die or anything, but she'll be like a massive deflated balloon. And," continuing happily, "None of the teachers will suspect a thing because deflating like that is the main symptom of Aire's disease, she'll be in hospital for WEEKS, long enough for you to find a new girl," she finished triumphantly.  
"Amazing," said Malfoy, "So... If you get the potion and the exploding cracker, I'll get it to her. That's it," he said.  
"Good. Now, I have better things to be doing," she said, leaving.  
"Like what?"  
"Like being away from a Slytherin, I have a very high reputation to uphold here!" And with that, she left with her cloak and hair flowing behind her.

* * *

In the evening, Ron walked down the steps in the common room and turned a corner, and strolled to the shower rooms. He was just about to go into the mens' when he heard something. It was a sweet sound, and it was really quite beautiful. Ron listened carefully. It was singing. And it was coming from the ladies' showers. He quickly rushed to have his shower, as he was desperate to find out who was singing. As he rushed through his shower, he played the sound over and over again in his head. He quickly got dressed into his pyjamas and headed out in to the lobby between the showers. He heard the singing again, still in the shower room. He stood there for 2 minutes, when the sound seemed to travel towards the door. The door swung open, and the singer walked out still singing, until they saw Ron. They stopped singing. "Oh crap."  
There stood Nessie in her pyjamas, and her hair dishevelled and whipped around her face. "What are you doing here, Ron?"  
He hopped down from the windowsill he was sitting on. "Well, I came here for a shower, until I heard someone singing. I then quickly had my shower and got changed, and I came out. The singing was still there, so I listened. Then you came out, singing, and then you stopped. And here I am."  
"Great detective work, mister." she walked out and stood by the door. "Do you want to exploding snap with me, or are you going to stand there and hope for someone to start singing like a dying cat again?"  
Ron chuckled and walked out with her. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
"Nowhere. I don't think anyone would teach how to sing like a dying cat. Terrible for business. I heard that song on the radio the yesterday and it got stuck in my head."  
"You've seriously not had any singing lessons?"  
"Well, the Dursley's don't like to give their slaves any pleasure, so no."  
Ron started shuffling the cards, amazed.

* * *

A week later, the castle was beginning to be decorated in tinsel, trees, lights, baubles and mistletoe. There were presents under the tree for everyone, and for the first time ever, some for Harry and Nessie. They were terribly excited to be getting presents for the first time in their lives. As they told this to Ron, he choked on the chocolate frog he was eating, terrified at the thought of someone never having Christmas.  
The first years also started having flying lessons. They hurried to their first ever lesson with a broomstick, Gryffindors and Slytherins together. "Alright, first years," cried Madame Hooch, "To mount the broomstick, say up."  
"Up," said the first years, and all were delighted to see their broomsticks fly up into their hands. They all clambered on, terribly proud of themselves. "To steer, and go up and down and all that, the broomstick will go wherever you lean. Don't go yet, I just have to get something- Oh, Neville," she cried, as Neville suddenly went shooting up on his broomstick, dropping his Remembrall, which was caught by Malfoy. Neville came falling back to earth, and landed on the ground with a thump.  
"Don't move any of you," she said, as she carried a moaning Neville to the hospital wing.  
"Look, everyone!" cried Malfoy. "I've got Longbottom's Remembrall!"  
"Give it back," growled Nessie.  
"Come and get it," he said, flying off. Harry zoomed after him, but Nessie hesitated. She grabbed one of the huge clubs off the ground and shooted after them. Malfoy started to throw rocks at them and Harry started dodging, but got smacked in the face by one. Nessie overtook him, and beat the stones away with her bat. She hit Malfoy back who dropped the Remembrall, and Harry raced to get it, as the ball fellto earth, Harry swooped at caught it. Suddenly, McGonagall appeared out of nowhere. "Get down, the three of you!" she shrieked.  
They all flew down, ashamed. "What do you all think you're doing?" she demanded.  
"Please, Professor, Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall." said Harry.  
"We were just trying to get it back, Neville REALLY needs it, you know how disorganised he is!" pleaded Nessie.  
McGonagall smiled. "I see. Malfoy, detention, 5 points from Slytherin, and you two, come with me."  
Malfoy glared at them, as they scurried after Professor McGonagall. "I didn't even get to punch him," muttered Nessie.  
They eventually got to a classroom, which Professor McGonagall knocked on the door of and entered without any response. "Wood, I need to speak to you." she beckoned the boy out of the classroom. "I've found you a new Seeker AND a Beater. They're absolute naturals."  
Wood was surprised and then noticed the Potter twins. "The Potters! On our team! Wonderful! Perfect!" He was ecstatic. "We'll be amazing! Popularity will skyrocket!"  
"Of course, we will be bending the 'NO FIRST YEARS' policy, but we need them, given the fact that we've lost the trophy 3 years in a row and we are 2 players short," said McGonagall.  
She left Wood with the twins. "Right, if you're not going to ask, Harry, what is happening and what is QUIDDITCH?" cried Nessie.  
"Quidditch is a wizarding sport, I'll explain in your first training session which is on Tuesday, 7:30pm at the pitch. Of course, you'll need your own broomsticks, and Nessie, you'll be needing a club, but McGonagall will sort those out. You'll need some Quidditch robes, we'll sort that in the training session, and all that's left for me to say is welcome to the team! Have to go, Professor Quirrell will kill me- Bye!" He hurried back into the classroom.  
"Well, everything seems to be happening to us, Harry," sighed Nessie, "Whatever next!"  
They turned into a corridor and open a door. They heard a growling. Harry and Nessie shivered and looked in front of them. The source of the growling was in front of them, and in front of them was a vicious, huge, three-headed dog, and it looked ready to kill. "That's what happens next," whispered Nessie. "RUN!"  
It was a race to close the door. The dog charged at them at full speed and Harry slammed the door closed. They both heaved a sigh. "Where are we anyway?" Harry asked.  
Nessie looked down the stairs. "The third floor."  
She saw Mrs Norris. "What's Mrs Norris doing here? We're not doing anything. What could be worse than a bloodthirsty guardian of the underworld?"  
A evil yet gleeful voice resounded from around the corner. "Ooh, which ickle firsties have been wandering on the forbidden corridor?"  
"Uh oh," whispered Harry, "That's Peeves, he'll send us straight Filch!"  
"Well, let's move it then!"  
They hurried down the stairs, being careful to dodge the hexed ones. "I forgot about the forbidden corridor. Where are we supposed to be now?"  
Harry studied his timetable. "We're supposed to be in... Uh oh..."  
"What?"  
"Double Potions... With the Slytherin's..."  
Nessie groaned. "I was wrong, there is something worse than an angry hellhound."  
"Snape will take about ten thousand points from Gryffindor! Each!" Cried Harry.  
"Well, I suppose we had better get there before he takes a hundred thousand points off us. Each," she added, before they both set off for the dungeons.


	4. Quidditch and a Listener, plus a few

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I unfortunately STILL don't own Harry Potter, or any of these characters. Except for Nessie. Oh yes, and that is a twilight name (Renesmée, not Nessie) but technically i can still call my character Nessie. Yippee! Continue reading before I continue droning on. Sorry.**

Harry crossed his fingers and knocked on the door of the dungeon. "Enter," a cold, emotionless voice called.  
The Potter twins entered the potions classroom, and the Slytherins sniggered. "Ah, are we pleasured to be joined by the Potters? Stroll into my lesson late, of course." jeered Snape.  
"Please, Sir, we had to talk to-"  
"I don't care about your pitiful excuses, Mr Potter," said Snape, discarding Harry's comment.  
"Professor, we were speaking to Professor McGonagall about urgent business." Nessie interupted.  
Snape's thin lips puckered as if he were eating a lemon, going sour. "Very well, sit down," he said, obviously having run out of comebacks, "but if this happens again, you shall find yourselves in detention and Gryffindor 20 points worse off than before."  
Nessie smiled at her success in not letting Gryffindor lose any points. She daydreamed through the rest of the Potions Theory lesson and as soon as the class was dismissed, she exited the dungeon as quickly as she could. Suddenly halting, she hurried back to the classroom and found Malfoy loitering around with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey, Malfoy, this is for earlier," she said and punched him thrice in the face. "Don't mess with Gryffindor house. Not while I'm around."

* * *

As she made it back to the common room for the evening, she said to herself," I love punching people. Its so relaxing."  
Ron ran over to her and pushed her over to the notice board. "Hey, wait a second, I just got in, give me time to breathe! What's up?"  
"There are auditions for the Christmas song solo!"  
Nessie sighed. "How interesting. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get cha- " Ron looked at her seriously. "No, I'm not auditioning! Why are you so desperate for me to do it?"  
"Because you're amazing! You'll definitely get it!"  
"All very well, Mr Listen-creepily-outside-the-showers, but maybe I don't want to get it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get changed!" she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.  
"Nice going, Ron," said George.  
"Yeah, very smooth," teased Fred. "Do you really listen outside the shower rooms?"  
George switched the topic. "Did you hear that Harry and Nessie got on the Quidditch team?"  
"What?!" Ron suddenly forgot about the auditions. "How? What position are they?"  
"McGonagall bent the 'NO FIRST YEARS' thing especially for it. Harry's a Seeker-"  
"-And Nessie's a Beater, which means she'll be playing alongside me," said Fred, proudly.  
"I'm so happy that a good person is taking my place," said George, happily. "Ever since that Fire Crab attacked me, I haven't been able to play Quidditch."  
"George, it completely burnt your arm muscle off! You'll never get it replaced!" cried Ron.  
"Well, just as well a good prankster is taking my place as Beater," shrugged George.  
Nessie came down the stairs and Ron suddenly exploded. "You're a Beater on the Quidditch team?!"  
"Yeah... I don't know how exactly that happened..." Nessie trailed off, embarrassed.  
George held out his good arm to Nessie. "It's a relief to know that a fellow prankster is taking my place on the team," he said.  
Nessie shook his hand vigorously. "I'll have to live up to the expectations one of the greatest prankster twins I know, and Fred, I'll try not to disappoint you," she said.  
The Weasley twins saluted her and walked away.  
Ron suddenly started chuckling. "I've just realised why you're the new Beater," he said, "You have anger management problems and you'll just beat everyone up!"  
"I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANA-" she suddenly calmed down. "Hmm, I see your point..."  
Suddenly she started laughing as well. She tried to stop, but every time she tried, she just snorted and laughed even more. "I've dec- HA HA HA!"  
This continued for 2 more minutes before she was lying on the sofa, her stomach sore from laughing. "Ok, I think I've stopped. Ok... I've decided to go for that damn audition because I need to show the Slytherins' that I am made of more than I look."  
She wrote her name on the sign-up sheet and the common room erupted in applause and Ron smiled. "I knew you would do it!"  
Nessie shone with pride. "Do you want to play exploding snap?"  
Ron nodded, and they sat down. In the corner observing them, the Weasley twins and Harry sighed. "It's kind of sad that they don't see that they like each other." said Fred (Or maybe George).  
"Yeah," said George (Or maybe Fred).  
"Maybe someday we should tell them," said Harry.  
The twins looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah," they said simultaneously, "They'll work it out eventually."  
Eventually, all the Gryffindors went to bed and slept soundly, as the snow fell softly and blanketed Hogwarts in a sheet of snow. All slept except Nessie, who lay awake in her bed, nervous. She knew she really did want the audition, but she didn't know why. Was it because she wanted to beat the Slytherins? She wasn't sure. But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Tomorrow was the Quidditch session and she hadn't got much time to get the Swelling Solution needed to get rid of Parkinson for a bit. She had an uneasy sleep, shivering, and it wasn't just the cold.

* * *

Early at dawn, Nessie suddenly woke, panting. She had had a nightmare, of the three-headed dog. She got up and went down to the common room. Sitting down, she thought about the third floor corridor. Why was there a bloodthirsty three-headed dog in the castle? What secrets did the corridor hold? She needed to know. Meanwhile, she had butterflies in her stomach thinking about the auditions. It was in three days time and she had no idea of what to do. She didn't even know why she signed up for it. Somehow she knew that it wasn't just because of the Slytherins. She thought and thought and thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. She went back up to her room, but when she got to boys dorm, she had an urge to go and speak to Harry. She decided against it and went up to bed for the remaining hour before school.

* * *

When she went down to breakfast, the Weasley twins came over. "Nessie, we have a new invention!"  
Nessie's eye's lit up. "Of pranking intentions?"  
The twins shrugged. "Obviously."  
"Go on then, show and impress me!"  
Fred cleared his throat. "Since it's coming up to Christmas, the season of pranking, we have made mistletoe that you can't escape from."  
"Epic!"  
"That's not all," continued George. "If you TRY and escape, then something weird happens... Like your ears turn purple... Or your voice goes really high... You get the picture."  
"That's amazing! How does it work?"  
Fred winked. "We can't tell you that, but we will tell you this-"  
"-Because literally all the boys in the school want to hit on you-"  
"Seriously?" Nessie asked in disbelief.  
The twins nodded. "Because you're famous and pretty," said George.  
"So, heed our words," said Fred seriously, "If anyone tries to trap you under one of these, then the spell to get you out of there is 'Escapio.' Ok, got it?"  
Nessie nodded. "Thanks. Are you going to sell these? They would make a fortune. Stick a load up in all the common rooms."  
The twins nodded. "Will do. We might make a business out of this... Bye Nessie! See you at training tonight!"  
Fred and George saluted her and went to sell their merchandise singing, "Tis the season to be pranking, fa la la la la, la la la la...".  
For the rest of the day, Nessie could only think of what Fred and George said. When she next saw Harry, it was completely boggling her mind. "Harry," she asked, "Fred and George said that all the boys in the school would try and hit on me. Is that really true?"  
Harry though for a bit. "Well... Probably everyone. Except me, because I'm your brother."  
Nessie made a face. "Seriously? All of them?"  
Harry nodded. "Probably. Because you're famous and pretty. Not to mention clever."  
Nessie sighed. "I seriously will punch the next person to say that to me. But you're my brother, so I'll let you say it, because you're not sentimental about it."  
"Well, are you ready for our first Qudditch session?"  
"You bet," she said, "Shall we get ready?"  
Harry nodded and they entered the common room to get changed into their scarlet and gold Quidditch robes.  
When it started to get dark, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was huddled on the pitch. Oliver Wood arrived with three broomsticks. He chucked two of them to Harry and Nessie, and the third one, he mounted. "Alright team, we have two new, amazing, famous, first years on our team. Nessie is replacing George Weasley as Beater, and Harry is replacing Charlie Weasley as Seeker."  
As Wood explained the rules, Nessie tried all the different clubs. She decided on a thick, heavy mahogany one. Good for whenever I need to beat Malfoy's brains out, she thought. "Potter's, McGonagall got you both a Nimbus Two Thousand, the best brooms on the market. Right, now you're both familiar with the rules and what you have to do, let's have a go! First, because it's dark and we might lose the balls, we'll start with the Beaters, we're just going to have to throw rocks and anything we can find, really. Let's go!"  
Fred and Nessie got into position and Wood gave the signal. Nessie lashed at the things flying at her and Fred smacked the rocks away from his face. At the end, they were both panting, and Wood was terribly pleased. "Good, now Chasers, up you get! You need to shoot at me. Beaters, you help Harry practice catching stuff, levitate some rocks, make it as hard as you can. One at a time, Fred," he said sternly, and he flew up to start practising with the Chasers.  
"Well, Harry, let's see what you've got," said Fred.  
However fast that Nessie or Fred made the stones go with their wands, Harry caught it. "I'm impressed, Harry," said Nessie.  
"I'm impressed with both of you."  
They turned around and saw Wood flying down. "You're both fantastic! All the first years are usually terrible, but you two are naturals! We're going to do so well! Anyway, training session over, next one is straight after school finishes on Monday. See you!"  
As they all got changed in the changing room, they struck up a conversation. "You two are really good for first years," said Angelina Johnson, one of the Chasers.  
Alicia Spinnet, the other Chaser, nodded. "Yeah, you're really good. Nessie, I heard you're going for that audition?"  
Nessie rolled her eyes. "Who told you?"  
Fred's face started turning purple. "Fred, stop telling everyone! It just makes it more embarrassing for when I don't get it!"  
"First of all, you will get it, and second, if the gossip spreads, the Slytherins won't be really sure of what they're up against, as it will just be a rumor, and then they'll get nervous."  
Nessie smiled. "Ok, anything to annoy the Slytherins," then she realised something, "Holy crap, I haven't had dinner! I'm starving! Anyone else coming?"  
Angelina shrugged. "Sure! Let's go guys!"  
They all went off to dinner and chatted away about the upcoming match after the Christmas holidays. It was long after they had finished their food when they went up to the common room. As usual, Nessie went to have a shower. She had the whole room to herself, so she started singing in the shower, naturally. She dried her hair and danced out the door, and then stopped. About half the common room was crowded in the shower lobby and they had been listening to Nessie. She saw Ron smiling. "I brought a little audience."  
She was furious. "LITTLE? This is half of bloody Gryffindor!"  
She stormed out and went up to the dorms to get her book, and sat down on the sofa, glared poisonously at Ron, then read for the rest of the evening. People constantly kept coming up to her, telling her how good she was. She got sick of them and just went up to bed. Harry was talking to Ron, and then saw Nessie go upstairs. He excused himself and ran up the stairs. "Nessie!" he cried.  
"What now?" she turned around, and then relaxed. "Oh, it's you."  
Harry was just about to say something, but something about Nessie wasn't quite right. She loomed as if she had been crying."What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I really hate Ron for doing that," she said, "Can't a girl had a shower in peace?!"  
"I hear you," sighed Harry, "Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil always seem to conveniently be there went I go for a shower. Really annoying."  
"Yeah. I should never have said I would do that audition. Why did I listen to Ron?"  
"Because he's right!"  
Nessie rolled her eyes. "You're always taking his side! Why can't you see how I feel about this?"  
"Listen to me. I am your brother and before today, I have never heard you sing. What I heard today was really amazing singing. So take this advice: Go for the audition. You'll see that Ron was right."  
Nessie stormed stubbornly upstairs and fell asleep straight away, exhausted from arguing with Harry and Ron.


	5. The Audition

_**DISCLAIMER: Why, oh why don't I own Harry Potter? Because, oh because i am not J.K Rowling. Darn it.**_

The next day, everything seemed to go slowly. Charms seemed to go twice as long, especially as she had done the spell already. When the bell rang, she hurried out and checked her timetable. The dreaded subject: Double Potions... With the Slytherins. Groaning, she trudged wearily to the dungeons and plonked herself down on a seat next Hermione, as far away as Ron from possible. Hermione was sniffing and her eyes were bloodshot. "What's wrong?"  
"D-Draco Malfoy! H-H-he just called me a Mudblood!" she sobbed even louder.  
"What's a Mudblood?" Nessie asked nervously.  
"It's a horrid name for someone with non-Magic parents. A muggle-born, with filthy blood, no magic in them. Someone like me."  
"Hermione, don't you be upset," Nessie said sternly. "You may be muggle-born, which isn't a bad thing at all, but you're one of the cleverest witches that I know. Much smarter than that stupid, blockhead Malfoy. Now stop crying, and show him that you're better than him at potions as well, even with the head of Slytherin teaching."  
Hermione smiled weakly, and wiped her eyes and sat up straight. "That's my girl!" said Nessie. "Here cones Snape, let's show the Slytherins what Gryffindor's got."  
Snape entered and stared around the room with cold, empty eyes. "Turn to page 33, and get your cauldrons out. If all goes well," staring at Neville smugly, "You will get to keep it. If it doesn't, I will make you drink it. Go."  
Nessie flicked through her book and was delighted to find that page 33 was the swelling solution. She got her cauldron, the flobberworm mucus, dried nettles and dried billywig stings, and got to work. In 5 minutes, she her cauldron bubbling away. She saw Neville was still on the first step. Snape went out of the room, she rushed over and corrected him, and in 2 minutes he had his cauldron bubbling away happily. She sat down quickly as Snape walked back into the room. His expression turned sour as he saw Neville's potion boiling on the fire. Nessie tried to look as unaware as possible, gazing into her potion and stirring it. Snape swept around the room and came to Neville and whispered, "Who helped you?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Who helped you?"  
"Why, no-one, Professor."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not lying, Professor."  
Snape glared at Neville and said louder. "Who helped him? If nobody in Gryffindor owns up, you will all be in detention tonight! In my office!"  
Nessie bit her lip. If she didn't own up, all of Gryffindor would be in detention. But if she did, she would miss the audition. She stood up and declared. "Professor, It was-"  
"ME!"  
She was interrupted by someone across the room. Ron Weasley was trying to take the blame for her. "What are you doing?" she mouthed to him.  
"Professor, I helped Neville."  
Snape turned around suspiciously to Ron. "Very well. If no-one else will take the blame," he said, almost certainly looking at Nessie and Hermione, "Then the punishment will go to Mr Weasley. If your potions are done, you may go to lunch now. Class dismissed."  
Everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left. Nessie ran to catch up with Ron. "What did you do that for? I should have got that detention!"  
"I was NOT letting you miss that audition, Nessie."  
"But you have to go detention with Snape!"  
"At least you get to go to the audition and beat Slytherin."  
"Oh, Ron!"  
Nessie hugged him so hard, and everybody turned and looked. His face turned red, and finally swept off to the common room. Ron was surrounded by people asking him countless questions. Most of the questions were other Gryffindor boys asking how to get it off with Nessie, but he tried to force his way out of the crowd. "Really, people, its just a hug!" he cried.  
He finally escaped the crowd and got back to the common room, where he was greeted by Nessie. "Do you want to come to lunch with me?" she asked brightly.  
"Yeah, sure!" replied Ron, decided that detention with Snape was not going to ruin his mood, especially after getting back on the good side of one of the most famous people in the wizarding world.

* * *

Lunch passed in a flash and they went back to the common room together. As they got in, they were greeted by about a billion people. Nessie shoved her way through the crowd and up to the girls dorms to get her bag. She got to Transfiguration and sat down wearily. Then a swarm of Gryffindors cane into the room, and literally every boy in the year tried to sit next to her. She sighed and Ron sat at the back of the class. Two boys finally emerged from the scrum of people fighting to get next to Nessie, hoping to have the next Ronald Weasley moment. They were Seamus Finnigan... And Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she said sourly.  
"I heard about you and Weasley."  
"Well done for having ears. And his name is Ron."  
"Doesn't matter. Do you have the swelling solution?"  
"Yep." she handed over the glass vial. "Don't break it or you'll be the one in the Hospital Wing. Now sit somewhere else." she flicked her wand and Malfoy levitated of the chair and fell on an empty seat, as all the boys again tried to sit next to her. Professor McGonagall walked in and all the boys ran back to their seats and she was pleased to find another Gryffindor sitting next to her. "Hey Harry," said Nessie.  
"You hugged Ron in front of the WHOLE of Gryffindor?!"  
"Oh great, no 'Hello Nessie', 'How are you Nessie', just straight onto the fact that I hugged one of my best friends?"  
"He's my bet friend as well!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"Why?"  
"Because he saved me from detention with Snape and from missing the audition. And it's just a hug."  
"So you DO want to do the audition now?"  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
"Yessssss! You'll do great Nessie!"  
"Thanks!"  
"I'd like to start my lesson now please, everyone."  
Everyone was startled and quietened down as McGonagall started the lesson. They were supposed to turn a bracelet into a ring. She set them off on the task, and the room returned to a chattering buzz. After 2 minutes, Nessie had a golden ring in front of her and she got 10 house points. She got bored then, and turned talk to Seamus. "Hey, Seamus," she said in her casual tone.  
He seemed to be thrilled that Nessie was talking to him. "Hi! Can you help me? I can't seem to do this without it going green and purple," he said, slightly embarrassed.  
Nessie shrugged. "Sure." she picked up her wand from the desk and looked round at Malfoy, who thankfully hadn't succeeded in anything more than making Pansy Parkinson's transfiguration book tiny. "OK, Seamus, we have to beat Malfoy aswell. Thankfully, as well as being annoying, he's dumber than a bag of rocks, so we have a huge advantage. Now, picture in your head a beautiful gold ring. Can you see one?"  
Seamus nodded. "Yep."  
"Right, then with that picture in your head, do the spell."  
He muttered the incantation and the green and purple ring became gold. He was glowing with pride as McGonagall gave him the second lot of house points. "Thanks!" he said.  
"No problem," said Nessie, as he turned around to chat with Dean Thomas.  
She sighed happily and turned around to Harry. "Have you done it yet?"  
"Almost... Just trying not to make it be furry... Yes!"  
His glittering ring sat in front of him and he got the last set of house points from Professor McGonagall. She dismissed the class and Nessie sailed out, ever so happy. She waited for Harry and Ron. "D'you want to play exploding snap this evening?"  
"Sorry, can't," said Ron, "detention with Snape."  
Nessie gasped. "Oh no! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry..."  
Ron shrugged. "Don't worry. It's only detention. As long as you get to do the audition."  
"Oh Ron, that's really terrible! You can't take the blame for me..." Nessie gasped. "I'll see you later, I have to do something."  
She ran off and Harry and Ron looked puzzled. "What was that about?" asked Ron.  
"She may be my twin sister, but I have absolutely no idea what that was about," said Harry, "and her audition isn't until quarter to 5."  
They shrugged and they walked back to the common room and waited until Ron had to go to detention with Snape. Fifteen minutes before detention, they saw Nessie run down the stairs and quickly say "Bye!" before rushing out of the common room.

* * *

Nessie ran to the astronomy tower, where the auditions were taking place. There was a short line of people waiting nervously outside a little room. She closed her eyes and ran through the song in her head. "Well, well, look who's here."  
She opened her eyes, and in front of her stood Pansy Parkinson, with her arms tightly wrapped around Malfoy. "Oh hello, Parkinson," said Nessie, "I see you've been at the superglue again."  
Parkinson suddenly stopped clinging to Malfoy and Nessie smirked slightly. "Well, you don't have a chance in hell of getting this solo!"  
"Really? I have an entire house that would say otherwise."  
Malfoy laughed. "Well, let me tell you this; if you stay in there shortly, you're fine. But if you're in there for more than five minutes," he smiled, "you're doomed."  
"Well, are you auditioning Parkinson?"  
"Yes..." she said.  
"Well, you'd better line up, because, I'm up next. Let's see how I do," she said, as she walked into the audition room, "and see what fate awaits."  
She closed the door and saw that Professor Flitwick was taking the auditions. She smiled, and she was given the go-ahead to start singing. She breathed, and sung the first note. It went well, and she became lost in the music. She sang and sang, getting carried away. Shortly she was stopped by Flitwick, who looked very happy, almost glowing, and she was allowed to leave. She had lost track of time, but judging by the look of horror on Parkinson's face, she had been in and out in a flash. "Good luck, Parkinson."  
She punched a dumbstruck Malfoy, and sprinted back to the common room.

* * *

Ron trudged back to the common room wearily at 6 o' clock from his detention with Snape. He had had to slice and prepare 100 bat spleens for pickling. Stumbling through the portrait hole, he was greeted by Harry, who offered to play chess. Ron sat down and looked around. "Where's Nessie?"  
"Oh, she said she was doing something," replied Harry as he fought with Seamus' chess set.  
Ron played rather carelessly, and then went up to bed halfway through. He was about to collapse on his bed, when he saw a little glass vial of potion on his pillow, with an envelope attached. He examined the bottle, then opened the envelope. It floated up and started speaking. It said:  
Dear Ron,  
I'm so sorry that you got detention with Snape because of me. This is a bottle of Colour-Changing potion, and will change the colour if anything you pour it on, and anyone who touches or drinks it. Yeah... That kind of means you have to be careful with it, because you only need a drop for the full effect. I tested it on Parkinson and Malfoy at dinner, and it was hilarious! They're still going to look like idiots tomorrow, because the effects last for around 12 hours. Again, I'm sorry that you got detention because of me, and feel free to get revenge.  
From Nessie.  
(P.S: I'm not sure how the auditions went.)  
Ron laughed and put the potion in his side drawer, and fell asleep quickly, wanting morning to come faster, so he could laugh at Malfoy.


	6. Trapdoors, Trolls and Results

**_DISCLAIMER: Still don't own HP. No matter how many stars I wish on._**

The next morning was Saturday, and at breakfast, the entire room was laughing at Malfoy and Parkinson at breakfast, and it was only after 20 minutes when their skin turned back to normal. Harry and Ron were hardly able to force their food down their throats when Nessie sat down next to them. "Harry, you know that massive 3-headed dog we saw? The other day?"  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, it was standing on something... And I need to know what it is. I think it might be guarding something."  
"What would it be guarding?"  
"I think it was that thing Hagrid took out of vault 713 when we went to Gringotts. There was an article yesterday about the vault being broken into."  
Ron spluttered. "Gringotts? No one's ever broken into Gringotts!"  
"Well, now someone has. And the target of the break-in is being guarded by Fluffy."  
Harry thought hard. "Well, I'd say it was a trapdoor."  
Nessie sat down to breakfast and started chatting with Hermione about Herbology. "I'm so excited about next lesson," said Hermione. "We'll be doing Devil's Snare! I've read all about it!"  
"Oh, I've heard of that!" Said Nessie. "The faster you move, the faster it kills you... Pretty epic, huh?"  
Hermione looked strangely at Nessie, then shrugged and dug in to her toast.

* * *

After breakfast, Nessie, Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to Hagrid's hut.  
"You're sure he'll know about this, Nessie?" Asked Hermione.  
"Certain," she nodded, "When we first met him, he said he wanted a dragon, and I reckon he's the person to go to about dangerous animals."  
Nessie sprinted down the hill, and the others tumbled after. She hammered on the door of the hut. He opened the door and was delighted to see all four of them. "Ah! Come in, come in," he boomed.  
They sat down at his table and Hagrid made some tea. "So... Hagrid," began Nessie, "We were wondering if you knew anything about the three headed dog on the third floor corridor."  
Hagrid paused. " 'Ow do you know abou' Fluffy?"  
Hermione laughed. "It's called Fluffy? That's just ever so slightly misleading..."  
"Do you have any idea of what it's guarding?" Said Harry.  
"Of course I know! It's guarding the..."  
"Yes?"  
Hagrid suddenly realised what was happening and gasped. I can't tell yer! That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel... An' I shouldn' 'ave said tha'..."  
Nessie smiled. "Thanks Hagrid!"  
They sprinted away and headed straight for the library. "We're looking for Nicholas Flamel, guys," said Nessie.  
Each of them grabbed a pile of books and started flicking through them. The day wasted away before them as they turned endless page after page, and then finally Hermione gasped. "Look! I found him! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known creator and possessor of the Philosopher's Stone!'  
Harry was puzzled. "What's that?"  
"The Philosopher's Stone is a special stone that can turn any liquid metal into gold, and can create the Elixir of Life, which allows the drinker to live forever... Well, they have to keep drinking the Elixir, obviously, or else they will die."  
"Brilliant, Hermione! Well done!" Said Nessie. "Right, I say that's a good days work, and... Bloody hell, I'm starving. What time is it, Harry?"  
He looked at his watch, and gasped. "Time for dinner. Coming, Hermione?"  
Her eyes looked away sadly. "No thanks... I'm just going down to the dungeons. I'll see you later."  
She walked out of the library, and the others sprinted off to the Great Hall. They all settled into the feast, when Quirrell burst into the Hall. "T-t-t-TROLL IN THE THE DUNGEONS!" He cried, before fainting.  
Everyone started panicking, and Dumbledore stood up. "SILENCE!" He roared. "All students are to go back to their common rooms immediately, and teachers to the dungeons."  
The three were about to go to the common room when Nessie gasped. "Hermione! She's in the dungeons! She doesn't know!."  
"She won't know until the troll hits her round the head with its club," said Harry. "Let's go!"  
They snuck out of the crowd of Gryffindors and hurried to the dungeons. They dodged the Slytherins, but had to hold back Nessie from punching Malfoy as he walked past. They hurried towards the thumping noise and they saw the troll. "Hang on," said Ron, "trolls are really stupid. Someone must have let it in."  
"Ron, we can think about that later, but right now, Hermione's brains are about to get mashed!" yelled Nessie.  
The troll stomped into the girls toilets, and they heard a scream. "Hermione!"  
They ran to the toilets and saw Hermione side down in the monsters grip, about to have her head knocked off by its club. Nessie pulled out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
The club flew into the air and the troll became confused. Nessie dropped the club on its head and it staggered. Hermione fell, and ran. "It's going to crush us!" Roared Harry.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Cried Nessie. The troll's limbs seized together and it fell over backwards. Nessie heaved a sigh of relief. "Epic. Are you alright, Hermione?"  
She sniffed and nodded. The teachers came running and halted. McGonagall walked forward. "What on earth has happened? Explain yourselves!"  
"It was my fault, Professor." Hermione said. The others gasped. "I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If these three hadn't come and helped me, I would almost certainly be dead."  
McGonagall sighed. "Miss Granger, I thought you knew better. 5 points from Gryffindor. As for you three," turning to Nessie, Harry and Ron, "you will each receive 5 house points. Let me tell you, it is pure luck that you have defeated a fully grown mountain troll. Back to your common room, now!"  
Nessie watched after McGonagall, and her eyes drifted over the teachers. She saw a huge scratch on someone's leg... As if from a dog. And a very large one. She looked up and the leg belonged to Professor Snape. He swished his cloak over it and limped away. Something clicked in her brain. "Guys, Ron was right someone did let the troll in. Snape let it in as a distraction, so he could try and sneak past Fluffy, but he failed. Snape is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone!"  
The foursome hurried back to the common room, now with their friendship sealed, because nothing brings a group of friends closer together than a good old life-threatening fight with a troll.

* * *

The next morning of that glorious weekend, all the Gryffindors were in the common room chatting and playing games. All except for Nessie, who was making a Pepper-Up potion. An owl swooped in with an envelope, and the Gryffindors crowded round George, who had caught it. "Who's it for?" Asked Fred.  
"It's for Nessie, from Flitwick... It's about the auditions!"  
"Should we open it?" Asked Ron.  
The twins looked at him horrified. "No! If we did that, she'd hate us! Lets wait for her!"  
The Gryffindors whispered hopefully for two minutes when Nessie stormed in, with her hair slightly singed and smoke rising from it. "I really hate the person who made exploding cauldro- What the hell?"  
She looked at all the Gryffindors weirdly, and then saw the letter. "Who's that for?"  
"YOU!"  
She ran over and grabbed the envelope. "Oh my Fizzing Whizzbees, it's from Flitwick!"  
She ripped open the envelope and read it. "I didn't get it."  
She dropped the letter on the sofa and Ron studied it, whilst the other Gryffindors consoled her. Ron read it and looked at Nessie, who was actually smiling. He continued reading it, then he sat down next to her. "You little minx. SHE GOT IT!"  
Nessie burst out laughing as the Gryffindors cheered and hoisted her up in the air and passed her over the crowd. Fred and George opened up their stash of goodies and there was a huge party in the common room. They stayed up late celebrating, and Nessie had never felt so happy in her life. Se felt like she was queen of the world, and she could have screamed her voice hoarse with happiness. She decided against it, or else she wouldn't be able to sing. They partied, and danced, and they even persuaded Nessie to give them a little performance. But we'll in to the night they celebrated, until one by one they went up to the dormitories. Nessie stayed up the very latest until everyone had gone to sleep except Harry. "Well done, Nessie," he said, "I knew you would get it. And," he added, "Good acting."  
Nessie looked at him. "Thanks. But the only reason I did it was to annoy the Slytherins."  
Harry smiled smugly. "I know that, but I know there's another reason."  
"No, that's the only reason that comes to mind. There's nothing better than watching the look on Malfoy's face."  
"There's another reason. You'll find out soon enough."  
They both walked up to the dorms together and before Harry went into the boys dormitories, the wins hugged. "You know, I could never have asked for a better brother."  
"Nor me a better sister."  
Harry went to bed and Nessie went up to bed, but lay awake still puzzled by Harry's remark. What other reason? How could there be another reason? She gradually fell asleep, still completely and utterly bamboozled.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying my story! If you please review! Don't favourite or follow without reviewing, I want to know what you think!**


	7. Potions, aka HELL

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! Here it is, and the next chapters will come soon, I promise!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Alas, I be not J.K. Rowling. I doth not own Harry Potter, althpugh I own a Gryffindor badge and cushion because I went to the Harry Potter Studios yesterday! Read on._**

The next morning, Nessie bounded down to breakfast even perkier than ever as her confidence was sky high. She sat with Hermione discussing the issue with the Philosopher's Stone when Harry and Ron staggered into the Great Hall, completely wrecked. They collapsed on the table and fell asleep again, until Nessie flicked their heads. "Why do you have to be so annoyingly awake in the mornings?" Moaned Harry.  
She sighed and continued the discussion with Hermione about Snape. "We've got to find out more before he gets the Stone," said Hermione.  
"I know," said Nessie. "The only thing is why he wants it. He probably wants eternal life, but we need to figure out how to stop him."  
With that, she left and went back to the common room. She brushed her teeth and checked her timetable, and for once in her life, she was pleased to be going to double potions with the Slytherins. She bounded off, feeling like a very excited and playful Labrador puppy who had just seen a butterfly. She was the first one in the Potions classroom and was waiting for Parkinson to arrive. In came Malfoy, and unsurprisingly Parkinson with her arms wrapped around him. She could really see the discontent and discomfort of Malfoy with being seen with a simpering sod being stuck to him endlessly. Nessie strolled over. "Hey Parkinson," she said casually, "Still stuck to Malfoy? Really got to stay away from the glue."  
Parkinson pulled away from Malfoy, and Nessie continued. "Have you heard about the auditions yet?"  
Parkinson's lips thinned. "Yes, I have, actually. I got it."  
She was shaking nervously. Nessie smiled as Parkinson was playing right into her hands. "Really, now? I don't think that's possible."  
"Why?"  
Parkinson was really shaking now. "Because I got it."  
"WHAT?!" She exploded. "How could you have got it, Potter?"  
"Well, lets just run through the reasons YOU didn't get it, shall we? First of all, the only disadvantage to you singing is that you can't, and secondly, it helps if you're not a simpering, wet little creep who isn't capable of walking without her arms around someone, and also if they can see that the person keeps a safe distance away from the super glue."  
Nessie walked away as Parkinson weeped, but even Malfoy couldn't help laughing at how pathetic Parkinson was.  
Nessie ran back to her seat as Snape entered, but she discreetly put a silencing charm on Parkinson so Snape wouldn't hear her continuous sobs. Merlin, how Parkinson annoyed her with her simpering and wimpering. That day, they were brewing forgetfulness potions, and Snape jeered, "Of course, Longbottom doesn't need one of these, as he is self-sufficient."  
The Slytherins sniggered, and Nessie whispered to Harry, "Well, at least he's not self-sufficient in swelling solutions, otherwise he'd be as fat as Parkinson."  
Harry laughed quietly, so quiet that it was in fact in his head, because the awkward silence in the classroom was so penetrating that if you made even the tiniest noise, then Snape's glare would bore into your skin. They set to work, and Ron accidentally put in 5 mistletoe berries instead of 4. "I'm sure I could just, you know," he said, "scoop it out."  
He dipped his finger in to get it out. "Er, Ron," said Nessie uneasily, "I'm not sure that's the best idea..."  
KABOOM. Ron stood with his mistletoe berry triumphantly, yet his face was black with soot, and his fiery red hair even more on fire. He looked up and quickly shook his head vigorously, distinguishing the flame. Nessie laughed, and Ron blushed a violent purple. Hermione peeked into his cauldron and sighed with relief at the fact that the potion was still the correct crimson red colour, and not the sludgy brown paste that Neville was stirring with a look of disgust on his face. Nessie longed to help, but she didn't want to get another detention. Especially not if someone tried to take it for her. Malfoy and his cronies were hysterical, and Ron stared at the floor. Nessie shot them a death glare and Malfoy wolf-whistled. "You really are disgusting, Malfoy. I want to chop you up and pickle you right now in this bottle of pickled mistletoe berries."  
Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows. "What about some action under this mistletoe, Potter?"  
Magical mistletoe grew speedily down from the ceiling, marked with the signature 'W' for the Weasley twins. Oh Merlin, thought Nessie, I know the spell to get me out, think! The Slytherins watched earnestly (well all apart from Pansy Parkinson, who was weeping) and the Gryffindors cursed them. Malfoy leaned in, and said, "You can't escape."  
Bingo. That's the spell. Escapio. Come on, Nessie, what are you waiting for? Do the bloody spell. "Escapio!" She cried, as the mistletoe withered up, and fell to the floor, shrivelled like a prune.  
She walked back to her seat and was patted on the back by the Gryffindors. Malfoy's lip curled with a snarl as he raised his wand. Ron stared in horror and reacted with lightening speed. "Confundo!" He snapped, and Malfoy burst backwards, staggering into a pile of cauldrons.  
Snape strolled in and gasped when he saw Malfoy. "Who did this? Speak now!" He growled.  
Ron thought. He needed to own up, but he knew he would get detention and lose house points and the last thing he needed was another detention. He groaned, and defied his own judgement. "It was-"  
"ME!" He was interupted by a Gryffindor girl not far from him. "It was me, Professor. I only did it because he blew up Ron's potion and set fire to him."  
There were only 2 people on Gryffindor who called him Ron, and one of them wasn't a girl. Oh, Merlin's beard, he silently groaned, Nessie can't be getting detention because of me. Snape smiled with satisfaction. "Well, it seems that one of our celebrities have started to abuse their fame. Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter." He said, smirking, but then added quickly but regretfully, "oh, and Mr Malfoy, I'm afraid you will have to serve detention as well. Both of you will serve your detentions together," Nessie groaned, yet Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows, "at 5 o'clock tonight in my office. Class dismissed."  
He glided out of the classroom and the students packed their things. "Essentially, this is your fault Malfoy. This is going to be unbearable..."  
"Unbearable?" Said Malfoy. "I've got detention with the hottest girl in the school, how can this be bad?"  
"I've got detention with one of the snobbiest, most disgusting creeps in the school. Of COURSE this is going to be bad!"  
"Oh, no it won't!" Cried Malfoy. "Not unless we... Pass the time?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Nessie pretended to throw up, and snarled. "In your dreams, Malfoy. Get lost."  
She stormed out of the dungeons and ran to the common room. Ron, Harry and Hermione growled at Malfoy. "Stay away from my sister," said Harry.  
"How can I? We have detention together." Said Malfoy.  
"Stay away from her!" Yelled Ron.  
Malfoy jeered. "Aiming a bit out of our league, are we, Weaselbee? You couldn't even afford one of her fingers."  
"At least we aren't snobby jerks like you," said Hermione, "so stay away from my best friend."  
"How dare you speak to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" He spat.  
The three marched out of the classroom, thoroughly disgusted. As they entered the common room, Nessie was sitting dismally on the sofa by the fire, shuffling her exploding snap cards half-heartedly. They sat down and Ron suddenly burst out. "Why'd you take the blame for me?"  
"Because you took the blame for me last time!"  
"Yes, but you have to spend it with MALFOY!"  
"I know..." She sighed sadly.  
Harry racked his brains for a way to get her out, but it was no use. Nessie had to go to detention with Malfoy. She spent the hour before her detention chatting with the Weasley twins. She gazed around the common room and saw Ron singed hair. Something went PING! in her brain and she snapped round to the twins. "Guys, I have an idea!"  
Their eyes narrowed. "Of pranking intentions?"  
"Obviously. What else?"  
"Right, amateur pranker, let's see what you've got."  
"What about a sort of Russian Roulette sweet packet? You lay them out in a circle, and pick one. They all look the same, but in one of them, there's something that, I don't know, could set your hair on fire and make steam come out of your ears? There can be different ones... Ooh, one that makes you swell up like Pansy Parkinson!"  
The twins nodded, impressed. "That's a pretty good idea! Lets think of more ideas before... Well, you know," Fred said.  
For an hour, they came up with all sorts of different types of the Russian Roulette sweets: ones that make your nose melt; ones that make you say 'I love you' non-stop for 24 hours; ones that even make your legs turn into jelly, and lots, lots more. Nessie stood up. "Well, I'm going to detention now. See you later."  
She waved and trudged reluctantly through the portrait hole and down to Snape's office.


	8. I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Detention

**A/N: I told you it would be quick!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Oh, cruel fate! I was not born as a J.K Rowling, and therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Merlin, how unfair life is.**_

Nessie's Diary  
Date: 7th December

Well, that's it. I officially hate Malfoy. Not as in 'I don't like Malfoy', as in absolutely detest and loathe to the very core of him. Intense hatred. Anyway, the main thing that happened to me today was detention with Malfoy from Snape. And yes, it has every thing to do with the comment above. So, here's what happened:  
So, of course, first I went down to Snape's office, where, of course, Malfoy and Snape were waiting. And then, Snape said (in his weird, nasal voice) "Ah, Miss Potter, there you finally are. We have been waiting for you for 3 minutes. 5 points from Gryffindor for being late."  
From that single comment, I could tell that Ron was wrong about detention. It wasn't bad. It was hell. Malfoy smirked and I shot him my best death glare. Yes, that's what I call it. A death glare. Anyway, Snape then told us what we were supposed to do as punishment. "You will clean and stack the cauldrons in height and material order, and the shelves are kindly labelled. And you will do this without magic."  
It was hilarious to watch Malfoy put his wand away with a disgusted look on his face. In the end, Snape made us give him our wands so that we didn't 'cheat'. "If there is a single spot of dust, dirt or filth on these cauldrons," he said, "you will both have another detention. Begin," he said, and he presented us with a packet of cleaning wipes before leaving the dungeons.  
Malfoy clearly hadn't seen these before. I was so going to get another detention because of him. I got cracking, and Malfoy watched me in amazement, as if it was N.E.W.T standard magic. You can take me put of the Muggle World, but you can't take the Muggle World out of me, as I say. "Hurry up, Malfoy. I don't want another detention."  
I shivered at the thought of spending another evening doing something for punishment with Malfoy. "Scared of a little detention, are we, Potter?" Said Malfoy, grinning.  
"You wish," I growled.  
I was on to my 5th cauldron, and Malfoy hadn't even started. "Get cracking."  
He stared confused at the packet, and I sighed and opened it for him. "Oh..." He said.  
He started cleaning, and doing a terrible job, whilst saying continuously, "Wait 'til my father hears about this..."  
My cauldron was shining a bright copper colour, and I put it down contently. I actually didn't mind the cleaning. The task was fine, but Malfoy eternally staring at me was infuriating. After about 20 minutes, I had had enough of his sass. "What are you staring at, Malfoy?"  
"You." (Seriously, that little bugger has some cheek in him.)  
"Why?"  
"Because you're hot."  
I slapped him round the face. "Stop it, and get cleaning. I only have 20 left out of my 50 cauldrons, and you haven't even finished the first one."  
He sighed and got back his cleaning. Well, I wouldn't actually call it cleaning, more like scrubbing one spot half-heartedly whilst thinking about something else. I cleaned and cleaned, and 20 minutes later I had pile of gleaming cauldrons in front of me, which I was rather proud of. I looked at Malfoy's pile, which was rather short, and still rather filthy. I picked one up and inspected it. "Wow, you're really not good at this, are you?" I said.  
"I've never done this before! This is servant work!"  
I stared at him in disbelief. "Servants? You have servants? Merlin, you must be really rich."  
"I am." He said.  
Merlin's great big frilly granny pants, how is it possible for someone to be so snobby and insufferable?  
"Right, you aren't doing that properly, so I am going to do it for you. Actually, no," I said, as he was about to sit down on the table, "I will do these 5, and show you how it's done. Then you can do the rest, and I will start stacking them."  
I started scrubbing with all my might, shining those cauldrons until they were reflecting the light so much that they were as dazzling as a (clean) golden statue of a shiny cauldron. Very imaginative, that was. "Wow, you're, like, an expert," said Malfoy.  
"Well, once you've been doing it every day for the past eleven years of your life, I suppose you know how to do it. For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, CLEAN!"  
I started organising the cauldrons in material and size order. I looked at a peculiar silvery-purple one, and read the bottom of it. "They have self-stirring cauldrons? Epic!"  
Epic is my favourite word. You can describe anything with it, it's just that epic. I looked to see what Malfoy was doing, and he had made astounding progress. I checked that he hadn't cheated or anything, and I was pretty impressed. "Checking me out, Potter? I suppose I am very impressive."  
"I was impressed to see that you had finally overcome the fact that you were doing 'servants' work. That's it, and I certainly was not checking you out. Come on, lets get stacking, I want to go back to the common room and see- never mind."  
Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooh, do you fancy someone, Potter? I hope it's not Weaselbee, he couldn't afford even one of your fingernails. Whereas, I, on the other hand-"  
"I don't care how rich or poor people are, Malfoy," I snapped, turning red. "Nothing matters as long as people are nice. His name is Ron, and I don't fancy anyone."  
Malfoy sighed. "If you say so, Potter."  
I started thinking. Me and Harry are basically the only people who arent his family who call him Ron. Most people call him Weasley, except for Malfoy, who calls him that stupid name 'Weaselbee.' And, bloody hell, Hermione even calls him Ronald, for goodness sakes. For a few minutes, we managed to stack the cauldrons without bickering for once, but then Malfoy had to ruin it, didn't he? "So, you say you don't fancy anyone-"  
"Oh Fizzing Whizzbees, here we go again..."  
"-I suppose we could change that, couldn't we?" He said mischievously.  
"I do not fancy anyone, least of all you," I snapped.  
"I'm not sure about that."  
"Nobody! No one! One things for sure, this Potter belongs to no one but herself. Come on, we're almost done."  
As we sorted the last cauldron into a pile, we sat, satisfied, on a desk. Malfoy put an arm round my shoulder and I shook it off. Who would want his arm round their shoulder anyway? "Lets go and get our wands."  
After that I relaxed a bit, because detention was pretty much over. We walked down the corridor to Snape's office to get our wands. Snape gave us our wands reluctantly, but said, "If I find a single spot of dust on them, you shall have immediate detention. Both of you. Now, back to your common rooms."  
We walked along the corridor together in awkward silence, and then, Malfoy broke it. "So, you got the audition, I hear?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"SO that makes you officially the best singer, Gryffindor Beater and the hottest girl in the school."  
Merlin, I could have exploded with anger. "Do NOT say that!"  
And then, guess what he did? Have you guessed? No? Well, he kissed me! Not just a normal peck, a full-bloody-frontal snog. He slammed me against the wall and wouldn't let me go. It turns out that the spineless creep has some strength, which is very unfortunate. He was literally eating my face off, by the looks of it. When he finally stepped away from me, we were so out of breath that we were panting. "What the bloody hell was that for?" I cried.  
"For being hot. The sexiest girl in the school needs a boyfriend, I think."  
"Why would you be my boyfriend?! I absolutely HATE you! You are such an insufferable, arrogant, idiotic, slimy toad! Stay away from me!"  
I stormed away back to the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting there for me and I plonked myself down next to them. "It was absolute hell. No, infact it was probably worse."  
Ron nodded. "I could imagine."  
"It wasn't just detention that was unbearable, but what he did afterwards just makes me want to kill him."  
"What did he do?!" Said Hermione.  
"He-" I couldn't get it out. It was like there was a brick in my throat. "He- he tried to kiss me."  
"WHAT!?" They all roared.  
I was half-sobbing. "It was horrible! If he ever comes near me again, I will kill him."  
"That little creep," said Hermione.  
"I will be happy to curse him into the next century Nessie," said Ron.  
"So will I, as well as dance on his grave," declared Harry.  
I'm really lucky to have such great friends as them. I could swear that I was literally glowing with happiness that I have friends that are so amazing, and the best twin brother in the world. I'd also be happy to curse him into the next century, and beyond. "Thanks guys. Does anyone want to play exploding snap?"  
They nodded, and we had a tournament which Hermione won until about 11 o'clock, and then we went to bed. And here I am writing this down. Well, that's about it. Oh yes, and it's Quidditch tomorrow. Yay! And absolutely no lessons with the Slytherins. Get in...

**-Thanks for reading! Please review, and THEN you can follow. Theres no point in following it because it's good if you can't TELL me how its good! Thanks! Keep the reviews coming. Love you all xoxoxoxoxo**

** DOBBY118**


	9. Zonko's Finest Snogging Sweets

**Hello, I'm back!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own no Harry Potter, but I do own a part in our school production of Peter Pan in which i am NANA THE DOG! YAY! Sorry..._**

The next evening, Quidditch practice was more than welcomed by Nessie. To be honest, anything was better than detention with Malfoy, and she was determined to keep up a Malfoy-free day. They finally got to use the Golden Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludgers, that Harry and Nessie were desperate to see for the first time ever. Fred and Nessie smacked away the Bludgers; Harry chased after the Snitch, and Angelina and Alicia hurled the Quaffle at Wood. After a good hour of seeking, beating, chasing and keeping, the whole lot of them were thoroughly pooped. They gathered for a team meeting, although none of them spoke as they were too busy getting their breath back. "Those were a lot feistier than I thought they would be," commented Nessie.  
The team laughed, and Wood finally summarised. "Great practise. Now this is our second last practise until the Christmas holidays, and of course the Christmas feast where we will hear Nessie sing," the team chuckled as Nessie moaned, and he continued, "and then of course the first match of the season, which is against Slytherin. We must not lose, OK? Good, see you next week!"  
They got changed, and headed to dinner, when Nessie was deep in conversation with Fred and Harry. "I almost forgot about the solo! I have no idea what to do... God job I have to meet with Flitwick and the choir to decide. I hardly know any songs! Ah well... Any more Christmas pranking inventions from the great prankster twins, Fred?"  
He shook his head. "Nope, although, we have still been considering the Russian Roulette sweets that you thought of. They would be fairly simple to make, and we'd get a bucketful of cash. We are seriously considering making them!"  
Harry listened in awe. "Wow, those were your idea, Nessie? Why didn't you tell me? Oh yeah, detention... Did you hear, Fred?"  
Nessie interjected. "No he hasn't, and I don't plan on many others knowing. I don't mind about the detention, just what happened after... And I shouldn't have said that..."  
Fred's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I sense gossip. Spill," he said.  
Harry started blabbing. "Malfoy-"  
Before he said anymore, Nessie shot him one of her most sincere deathglares, and he understood. "I might tell you what happened, but at dinner. Come on, I'm starving!"  
They charged to the Hall, and they tucked into dinner. "OK, so here's what happened..."  
She whispered in Fred's ear, and he almost choked. "Merlin's great big frilly granny pants! Vengeance is most certainly in order! And I think I know exactly how to do it!"  
"How?"  
"Russian Roulette!"  
"You mean the sweets?"  
Fred nodded. "If we make a tester, we could test the jelly legs one, and of course, you will win. What if... We make them all different colours, and one of the colours will be the cursed one, so then you know?"  
Nessie nodded. "That's good. Oh," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "make the cursed one a green one. He's bound to go for that."  
Fred agreed. "Perfecto! I'll tell George, and we'll start right away! Well, after dinner, of course. So, what'd you get detention for?"  
"Technically, Ron did it, but I took the blame because he took the blame for me last time."  
Harry and Fred looked at each other knowingly, and then simultaneously went "Aww!"  
Nessie looked confused. "What?"  
Fred put his hand to his heart and sighed, "Ah, young love!"  
"What?! No! It was just a favour! Merlin, this is exactly what happened yesterday in detention: I don't fancy anyone."  
She went up to the common room, leaving Fred and Harry at the table. Fred watched after her and then asked, "She doesn't like to admit things easily, does she?"  
Harry shook his head. "She still won't even admit that Ron was right about the auditions. She said it was a lucky hunch."  
Fred laughed. "Lucky hunch, my arse. Come on, lets go."

When they got back to the common room, Nessie wasn't there, and neither were any of the boys or girls in their year. Harry went up to the dormitories, and found all of them in there, the boys sitting on Seamus' bed, and the girls on Dean's bed. "Help me, Harry," moaned Nessie, " these annoying people who we call our 'friends have forced me to 'play' this torturous game in the hope that one of them-" she gestured her head to the boys who were grinning, " might kiss me. And vice versa for you. Run away..."  
Harry saw a pile of sweets on the floor, all shaped like jigsaw puzzles and they looked as if there were two parts to them. "What are they?"  
Seamus explained excitedly. "OK, so basically two people (a boy and a girl) get chosen by rolling the dice, smallest number loses. The people with the smallest numbers choose one sweet and eat the two halves. No one knows what each sweet will do, but there are ones that make you have to dance together, ones that make you shout and argue with each other, and even ones that make you snog the other persons pants off, and loads more. Wana join in?"  
Harry nodded, and sat on Seamus's bed. He prayed that he or Nessie wouldn't get the snogging ones. They rolled the dices, and it was Ron and Hermione first. They ate their halves nervously, and Ron suddenly shouted, "Wingardium Levioser!"  
"It's Wingardium Levios-AH, not Wingardium Levios-ER!"  
"You do it if you're so clever then!"  
Hermione got her wand out, and the crowd was hysterical. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Ron alarm clock floated up, and dropped on his bed. "Know-it-all!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Arsehole!"  
"Toilet breath!"  
They both went back to the others as the effect wore off. Everyone clapped, and the dice was rolled again. Nessie and Seamus went up and ate their halves. Please not the snogging one, thought Nessie. Instead, they both suddenly snatched each others hands and placed their other hand on each others shoulder or hip, and started dancing. Nessie twirled round and was held in the air by Seamus. They aren't half bad, thought Ron. He felt a twinge of jealousy, but had no idea why. They stopped, and laughed, and went back. "That was quite good," said Hermione.  
"Thanks," said Seamus.  
The next people to go up were Lavender and Dean. They chewed on their sweet, and started lolling about drunkenly, and fell over. Lavender started drawling in a very slurred tone. "Where did my life go, Dean? I had a chair, and now I'm sitting on the floor like this. I'm over."  
Everyone was in stitches as Dean started blabbering drunkenly, "Where did poor pussy go? Where? Heeeeeere pussy, pussy... Heeeeeeeere pussy pussy..."  
They went back to the beds, and it took at least 5 minutes for everyone else to recover from laughter. Next up were Parvati and Neville. They ate, and started dancing as well, but this time, it was like a chicken dance. It was hilarious, as Parvati went in a circle like a chicken, and Neville attempted at following, but fell over continuously. The next people were yet to be decided, as they kept getting draws. Eventually, it was Harry from the boys, and Nessie from the girls. They gasped, and the others went 'Ooooooh!' What if they got the snogging one? They were brother and sister for goodness sake! They shivered as they ate nervously, and they suddenly sprung into a song. Harry went 'Aaaaah, aaaaaah' in the background as Nessie sang the tune. It was one of Celestina Warbeck's songs. The other watched in laughter and half amazed at her singing as she sang each note. She finally stopped and slapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed. The others, instead of laughing, clapped and cheered.  
Seamus chuckled. "I forgot there was a singing one."  
Nessie whispered to Hermione, "I've never even heard that song before!"  
Again, they rolled the dice, and Nessie and Ron stepped up. "Why me again?" Moaned Ron.  
"Excuse me, I've been up three times now!" Cried Nessie.  
They picked a sweet and nibbled it nervously. Suddenly, they wrapped their arms around each other and started snogging. The others gasped, as they stumbled around, knocking everything over as they intensely kissed. They tripped over and were rolling on the floor, still wrapped in each others arms. They sat up slightly, almost stuck together at the lips. Some of the boys even watched jealously as Ron and Nessie snogged, and they finally pulled apart, their hair very dishevelled. "Merlin's great big frilly granny pants," gasped Nessie.  
The others stared on silent amazement. Suddenly, loud cheers erupted from each bed, as they clapped and cheered, as Nessie and Ron got up off the floor, blushing like hell. They went and sat down, still dazed. They rolled the dices again, and suddenly all the boys were eager to get up and get the snogging sweet. But still, several goes went by, and not a single pair kissed. Then, Nessie and Ron went up again, still red, and chose a sweet. They chewed on it reluctantly. "Bloody hell, not again," they both cried, as they fell into each others arms and started snogging... Again.  
After their second snog, everybody seemed to get that sweet: Seamus kissed Lavender, Dean kissed Parvati, and Harry even kissed Hermione (as for Neville: he went looking for Trevor). They eventually ran out of sweets, and they all went downstairs extremely boisterously. Most people stayed in the common room, but Nessie sneaked, as usual, to the showers, and Ron, as usual, saw and followed.  
As Nessie quickly dried and brushed her hair, she sang her new favourite Christmas song, and was about to go out to the lobby, when she quickly remembered that Ron, or maybe even half of Gryffindor, would be there. She stopped singing, and opened the door, and said immediately, "How did I know you were going to be here?"  
"Because I'm always here!" Cried Ron.  
"Will you ever not be here?"  
"Not a chance in hell."  
"Good," smiled Nessie. "Erm, sorry about earlier."  
"It's OK, the sweets were to blame," he said, but then adding, "It was quite nice actually."  
She glared at him, but couldn't help laughing. She stared into Ron's chocolate brown eyes. He gazed back into Nessie's grey ones. They stood there for a while, getting lost in each others eyes, until Nessie gave a quick thump on the back, and walked away. "See ya," she said, and skipped away to common room.

**A/N: Ooh, things are hotting up a bit! Aww, but sadly Nessie doesn't know it in her obliviousness. A Knut for your thoughts?**

**REVIEW! I feed on reviews, they are my food. Right now i'm starving. GIMME GIMME!**


	10. Choir and Snogging Practice

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Still. Read on, **_**_people, and don't forget to review! I AM HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS!_**

The following evening, she went to the Charms classroom to decide with Flitwick and the choir what song they were singing. She got to the classroom, where the choir was huddled. Professor Flitwick scurried in and clambered onto his pile of books and coughed loudly. The choir silenced and Flitwick began. "Alright, as you know, the performance is next week, so we need to decide a song. I think we might do a Muggle song this year, so any suggestions?"  
"Ooh, I know!" Squealed a very small Hufflepuff. "What about 'I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday'? That's a good one, and lots of people know it."  
"Good idea, Miss Bones," said Flitwick. "Right, we'll do that song. OK, so Miss Potter will do all the verses whilst we do the background and we'll join in for the chorus. Lets practise... Mr Thomas, would you hand around these sheets with the lyrics on them? Thank you..."  
"Dean, I didn't know you were in the choir!" Said Nessie in surprise.  
Dean Thomas smiled. "Flitwick knows my parents, so he let me in," he said. He smiled mischievously and said, "How was your double snog with Weasley?"  
Nessie beamed back at him. "Wonderful. Marvellous, infact. Although it will just about ruin my repuatation completely, so I shall not be eating those darn sweets again. And yours with Parvati?"  
"Brilliant." He winked. "So, lets hear you sing then."  
Flitwick played an old CD on a player with the song on it, so everyone could hear how it went. After the song finished, Flitwick conducted the choir, and Nessie began to sing. "When the snowman brings the snow... " she sang, and she followed the lyrics on the sheet of parchment. As she got the rhythm in her head, she got more carried away with the music. She sang and sang with her heart and soul and lost track of time. The end of the song drew nearer, and Nessie finished off.  
The choir clapped, and Flitwick bounced up and down, toppling off hs pile of books. "I'm impressed," said Dean.  
"Thanks," said Nessie.  
"Oooooh, wonderful, wonderful!" Squeaked Flitwick. "We have another rehearsal in two days time, but for now, very well done!"  
Nessie and Dean chatted all the way up to the common room about the previous evening. "But seriously, imagine if me and Harry had gotten the snogging one!"  
"I'm imagining it, and all I can say is GROSS. Anyway, how was detention with Malfoy?"  
Nessie growled and the memory of it. "The task was fine, just cleaning. But Malfoy- MERLIN, how he infuriates me! He's so arrogant and snobby!"  
"What happened?" Asked Dean, very confused.  
Nessie whispered in his ear. "I will probably regret telling you this, but he- he tried to snog me!"  
He gasped, terrified. "Fizzing Whizzbees! He didn't actually manage to snog you, though?"  
Nessie shook her head. "He slammed me against a wall so I couldn't get away. When term ends though, this Potter twin is getting revenge, with a little help from the Weasley twins."  
"How?"  
"Russian Roulette."  
He gasped. "But, in Russian Roulette, there's guns! You might die."  
She sighed. "Not actual Russian Roulette, you idiot! It's with cursed sweets! It doesn't sound like much, but, the person to eat the cursed one gets jelly legs!"  
"What if you eat it?"  
I won't, I'll know which one it is. And also, the safe sweets keep refilling themselves, and once the cursed one's eaten, the others disappear."  
"Epic!"  
Nessie looked at him proudly. "I know, isn't it just!"  
They chatted merrily up to the common room and Dean said, "We definitely have to get those sweets again."  
"No, we do NOT! Why?"  
"Because I want to snog Parvati again!"  
Nessie giggled and replied. "I'll let her know!"  
"And do you want to snog Weasley again?"  
Nessie winked. "No! I am a respectable person with a reputation to hold up. Actually, now I say that, no I don't, but I definitely don't want to snog anyone again."  
"Too bad, celebrity has to snog. Get up to the common room."  
They ran hysterically into the common room to find all the people in their year sitting on the sofa, and their eyes lit up and the sight of Dean and Nessie. "Great! Now that we're all here... Who's ready for another dose of those sweets?" Asked Seamus cheekily.  
Everyone nodded excitedly except for Harry and Nessie who groaned, and they sprinted upstairs again to the boys dorms. Nessie whispered to Parvati. "Oh yeah, just a heads up, Dean's all on for snogging you again."  
Parvati grinned widely and squealed with delight. Again, the girls sat on one bed, and the boys on the other. "Guys, us two are not going together," said the Potter twins.  
"Fine!" Sighed the rest of them. They rolled the dice, and the first two up were Ron and Nessie. "Why the bloody hell is it always us two?" They cried.  
They ate the jigsaw shaped sweets nervously, but they didn't start kissing. "It's YOUR fault that I got detention with Malfoy!" Blurted Nessie.  
"I got the first detention of the year, thanks to you!"  
"Yeah, but I had to spend it with Malfoy!"  
"So?"  
"So it was hell!"  
"Not as bad as mine!"  
"Was so!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was so!"  
They started laughing, and skipped back to their seats. Next, Dean and Parvati went up and had their sweets. Everybody 'Oooooooh'ed in suspense. Would it be the first snog of the night? Nothing happened. What was wrong? Had the sweets gone past their curse-by-date? Suddenly they were encased together by their arms, and sucking the life force out of each others mouths. It was pretty intense, as they squeezed eachother tightly together. Two minutes went by, when they finally escaped the effects of the sweet. They all cheered raucously as Dean and Parvati went to sit down. The next two up were Harry...and Nessie. "No way!" They yelled.  
The majority huddled together in discussion. When they finally all nodded, Seamus announced the jury's ruling. "Rock paper, scissors. Best of three, person with the least has to stay on."  
The twins mock glared at eachother. "Rock, paper, scissors! Yesssss!" Cried Harry, as his rock crushed the scissors.  
"Rock, paper, scissors! Get in!" Roared Nessie, as her paper defeated the rock in exultation.  
This was it. The decider. "Rock... Paper... Scissors." They muttered.  
"Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!" Yelled Harry, as his scissors sliced the paper.  
Lavender Brown huffed with disappointment as she faced the fact that another go had gone and she hadn't got to kiss Harry yet. The boys had a full out war, and all tried to get up and go with Nessie. She inspected the sweet pile carefully, oblivious to the brawl that the boys were having in order to go with her. In the end, a reluctant Ron finally won, and was pushed up. He tried to grab a sweet, but Nessie swatted his hand away. "Careful! I'm trying to get one that doesn't make me snog someone." She looked carefully and finally chose one. "OK, I'm pretty certain this one isn't a snogging one."  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't, that's the problem," she sighed, before nodding. "OK, here goes..."  
They both swallowed the sweets whole. Nessie was filled with a tingling sensation. "Damn it!" They cried as they flung themselves into each other, this time more passionately than ever. Serves me right for being so sure, thought Nessie. Wrapped together, they stumbled around, and crashed into several bedside tables, and smashed various belongings. They tripped over and lay on the floor, still snogging intensely. They could feel the effects of the sweets wear off, and they pulled away, panting. There was silence: people just stared on, astounded. They scrambled to their feet, and Nessie inspected the damage they inflicted. "I really shouldn't have chosen that one, let alone swallowed it whole," said Nessie.  
The others descended into chaotic laughter, and Hermione fixed the damage with countless 'Reparo's. Nessie stormed back to her seat, rather annoyed with herself, and she slapped herself. Ron, however, was greeted like a hero back into the group of boys. "You know," said Nessie thoughtfully, "I'm beginning to think this is fixed. Somehow, I don't know, you have fixed this."  
Everyone suddenly started laughing, and Seamus patted Nessie on the back, who immediately returned it with a hearty thump. They slowly returned to chatter as the dice was rolled again.  
After the sweets ran out, they returned to their dormitories, and Nessie lay awake in her bed, thinking. Why the bloody hell did everybody cheer when people kissed? They are in first year. And, more importantly, why did everybody want to snog her? She wasn't even good, and she quite frankly didn't want to. For goodness sakes, after someone had a first kiss with a Malfoy, they'd be happy to stay away from the whole subject of kissing forever. She shook the thought vigorously out of her head and instead thought of the upcoming Quidditch match, where she would take pride in beating the hell out of Slytherin.


	11. I'm looking at my parents in the mirror?

**Greetings again! Sorry it has been so long, I have important MUN business :) Ready for the next instalment?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Apart from Nessie. She is mine... ****_The precious... Smeagle..._**** Sorry, continue.**

Days went by for the Potter twins of endless lessons, endless days of taunts from Malfoy, and endless days of punching Malfoy, until finally, the end of term approached. Nessie and Fred walked to the great hall together from Quidditch, and met George along the way. "So, this is how you do it-" began George.  
"-You write an owl with the challenge-"  
"-to Malfoy who will then accept or decline-"  
"-depending if he chickens out or not-"  
"-and then you simply meet somewhere where we will give you the sweets-"  
"-with the green fixed one-"  
"-and we watch Malfoy be reduced to jelly."  
Nessie nodded. "Perfect! But, hang on- I don't want Malfoy to lay a finger on Hedwig. Me and Harry share her, and no owl should have to bear the pain of being near Malfoy."  
"Fine. You can always use a paper owl."  
"Whats a paper owl?!"  
"It's like a Muggle- Oh, what's the word- 'paper airplane', but it goes directly to the person its adressed to."  
"That sounds pretty cool. Alright. Operation Malfoy Can Suck It begins now. Actually, not right now, because I'm starving. Boys, to the Great Hall."  
She pointed dramatically, and then sprinted with the Weasley twins at top speed to the Great Hall. There, they met Hermione, and Nessie and her became deeply enthralled by their favourite topic, the issue of the philosopher's stone. "I think something's going to happen soon, and it won't be good," said Hermione, poking half-heartedly at her dinner.  
"I agree, but the only thing is WHY would Snape want eternal life? What is the point? And quite frankly," added Nessie, "we'd all quite like to see him off."  
"And I bet he's almost figured out how to get past that massive dog you mentioned," said Hermione.  
Nessie stared at her in disbelief. "Massive? MASSIVE? The word 'massive' is an understatement. And you also forgot to mention 3 heads. We should really show it to you," she said thoughtfully.  
"No!"  
"What?"  
"I am not going near that dog!"  
"It's not that bad! Think of it as... A scientific observation whatchamacallit thingamajig, whatever you smart people call it."  
"I don't care, anyway, think of the consequences... That dog might hurt us, or we might get caught! We might get killed, or worse..." she shivered with fear at the thought of it. "...Expelled."  
"You need to sort out your priorities," said a voice which wandered up behind them unexpectedly and sat down next to Hermione.  
"Sup Ron," called Nessie, and he blushed slightly before piling food on his plate.  
Nessie squinted after him. "Where's Harry? He should be back from Quidditch now..."  
She examined the hall, and then inspected the row of teachers. There was McGonagall... Flitwick... Snape... Quirrell... "OUCH!"  
Nessie slapped a hand to her scar, burning with immense pain. "Are you alright?" asked Ron and Hermione simultaneously.  
"Yeah... Just my scar... Weird though, it hasn't hurt for years since mum and dad- Never mind."  
Ron returned to shovelling food into his mouth, and Hermione continued to blabber out her History of Magic notes, but Nessie sat in silent thought. Why did her scar suddenly hurt, after years? And why suddenly when she looked at Quirrell? And where in Merlins name was Harry? She concentrated really hard, closed her eyes and then said in her mind, HARRY.  
NESSIE, IS THAT YOU?  
Nessie jumped. Was this her imagination?  
HARRY, ARE WE SPEAKING TELEPATHICALLY?  
I THINK SO...  
THAT'S PRETTY EPIC.  
I KNOW. BUT I'VE JUST SEEN SOMETHING REALLY INTERESTING! YOU NEED TO COME HERE, LIKE, NOW!  
WHERE ARE YOU?  
I'M ON THE FORBIDDEN CORRIDOR!  
WHAT? BUT IF FILCH SEES ME... AH, WHAT THE HELL, I'M COMING. CAN I TAKE HERMIONE AND RON? THEY SHOULD PROBABLY SEE THIS.  
YEAH, SURE, GO AHEAD. BUT BE CAREFUL, AND COME QUICKLY!  
OK.  
She opened her eyes. "Guys, come with me!" She quickly leapt up from the table and hurried out of the Hall.  
Ron and Hermione stared at eachother, each as confused as the other. "We should... Probably go..." said Hermione.  
"Yeah..." said Ron with a vacant expression. They got up from the table and slowly walked out. When they got out of the hall, Nessie was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, bloody hell," muttered Ron. They looked frantically from side to side, when Hermione glimpsed a bit of cloak disappearing round a corner. She tugged Ron and they sprinted after it. After skidding round the corner, they saw Nessie sprinting up the stairs. They followed, and only caught up with her when the staircase decided to change. "Remind me- what the hell are we doing?" asked Ron.  
"We're meeting Harry at the forbidden corridor!" said Nessie, with an excited twinkle in her eye.  
"What? The forbidden corridor? Are you out of your mind?" cried Ron. "Harry doesn't even know!"  
"First of all, I PROBABLY am out my mind, but secondly Harry does know. Anyway, he said he saw something interesting there."  
"What do you mean? We haven't seen him yet. Why can't we wait till later?" Whined Ron.  
Nessie shrugged. "Ron, haven't you learnt anything from your twin brothers? Twins always come to eachother immediately, no questions asked. Twins will anything for the other. And twins are epic."  
Hermione and Ron were still utterly bamboozled as Nessie jumped over the small gap from the staircase that was still in motion and the third floor, and they followed. They ran after Nessie, around corners, across the corridor, until Nessie suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. They almost fell over her as they skidded to a halt. She peered round the corner, and then walked carefully down the forbidden corridor. Ron and Hermione followed, but neither of them noticed Mrs Norris arching her back behind them.

* * *

Nessie quickly ran round a corner and leaned against a wall. She closed her eyes and spoke: Harry.  
Sup Nessie!  
Bloody hell, you gave me a fright! Where are you?  
I'm outside the door with the massive dog.  
OK,we're coming.  
Nessie opened her eyes to find Ron and Hermione standing in front of her, with their arms crossed. "What are you doing?" Demanded Hermione.  
"Talking to Harry!"  
"What?"  
"Doesn't really matter, but lets find that door..."  
They wandered deeper into the forbidden corridor, when Ron heard a little sound he turned around and gasped. "Err, guys... You might want to see this..."  
Nessie and Hermione turned around and gasped. There was Mrs Norris, and another shadow was advancing silently round the corner. "Who is it, my prettie?" Sneered Filch.  
"Quick, run!" Whispered Nessie.  
The was no way out. It was a one way corridor. Nessie found a door and burst into it. She was pleased to see that it was empty. She dragged Ron and Hermione in behind the door. "I knew this was a bad idea... We're going to get expelled... Oh Lord..." Muttered Hermione.  
"No we're not, Hermione, if you follow what I say. When Filch comes in, run out when I say."  
Soon, sure enough, Filch crept in, and called, "Lets find them, my dearie."  
Mrs Norris slunk off in the other direction whilst Filch snuck off around the room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."  
Nessie checked the path and then nodded. "OK, let's run!"  
Thy sprinted out of the empty room, out of the forbidden corridor, and into an empty classroom. Or at least, what they thought was an empty classroom. "Phew, that was close," panted Ron.  
"Yes, and we could have got detention!" said Hermione, irritated.  
"At least we would all be together. But look at this," said Nssie, as she walked slowly towards a grand, century old mirror with a curious inscription around the top. "I wonder what it does."  
She peered deep in to the mirror, inspecting herself top to toe, when she saw a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw a beautiful woman standing next to a proud man. "Hello, Nessie," said the woman.  
Something about her seemed familiar to Nessie... What was it? Her hair? Her smile? Something clicked in her brain. Her eyes. They looked like Harry's. Exactly that shade of hazel green with a warm expression in them. "M-m-mum? Dad?" Nessie whispered hopefully.  
"Uh huh," said the man. "I'm so proud of you, Nessie. And Harry. We are so proud."  
Nessie quickly turned round to her friends. "Guys, come here, I can see my parents!"  
They came over, and squinted into the mirror. "Nah, can't see a thing," said Ron.  
"Look stand there, and you'll see."  
Ron and Nessie switched places. Ron stared into the mirror with an expression of glee on his face. "I can't see your parents, but I see my self... And I'm captain of the Quidditch team!... And head boy!... And Gryffindor has won the house cup!... There's a crowd of people cheering me, but I'm kissing a girl... Who is that?... Do you think this shows the future?"  
Nessie shook her head. "How can it? My parents are dead."  
She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hermione, let's see what you see!"  
Hermione stood in front of the chipped mirror and looked at her reflection. She gasped with delight. "I've passed all my exams with 100% and I'm head girl, and I've got a scholarship to study Charms and Healing at The School for Further Magical Studies!"  
Nessie thought for a while. "Well, I certainly think it might show the future after that. Well, I suppose we all turn out pretty well! Let's go find Harry, Filch should be gone."  
Nessie glanced back into the mirror one last time and waved at James and Lily Potter, who smiled back, before leaving with her friends.

* * *

In the common room, Ron settled down for a game of wizard chess with Seamus; Hermione began revising for Charms for the third time that day; Neville was chasing Trevor around the room; Dean was writing a letter to his parents and Lavendar and Parvati were happily gossiping in the corner. Everyone was happy... Except for Nessie, who was so worried that she had chewed a hole in the sleeve of her uniform. Where was Harry? Wasn't he supposed to be back by now? Nessie finally resorted to her last option. She squeezed her eyes closed and said out loud in her mind (if that makes sense): SUP HARRY.  
SUP!  
MERLIN, WHENEVER YOU DO THAT YOU MAKE ME JUMP! WHERE ARE YOU, I'M SO WORRIED!  
I'VE GONE TO MADAM POMFREY FOR SOME ICE. I HAD TO GO TO QUIRRELL'S FOR DETENTION AND MY SCAR IS BURNING LIKE HELL.  
HMM, STRANGE...  
WHAT'S STRANGE?  
AT DINNER, I WAS LOOKING AROUND FOR YOU AND WHEN I LOOKED AT QUIRRELL, MY SCAR STARTED HURTING ASWELL. I SMELL SOMETHING FISHY... AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT WHAT TREVOR SICKED UP THIS MORNING.  
GROSS. STILL, I THINK YOU'RE ON TO SOMETHING. I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT.  
SEE YA.  
Nessie opened her eyes, and felt much more reassured now that she knew Harry was OK. And she still couldn't get over the fact that they could talk telepathically. 'I wonder if all twins can do that...' She wondered. But, why did her scar burn when she looked at Quirrell? And Harry too! It wasn't as if he was scary... Why, the poor man couldn't even talk to thin air without getting scared, let alone even talk to another person. She decided to leave the matter until later, but for now she fetched her stash of chocolate frogs and started sharing them out with her friends. She tipped the pile on to the table and Ron's eyes gleamed. "Where did you get all these?"  
She looked a the Weasley twins and then said, "Oh, you know, just learning the way of the Weasley... Sneaking into the kitchens, Honeydukes cellars, etcetera, etcetera..."  
"She makes a very fine pranker," nodded Fred.  
"Much better than you, Ron," said George, with a twinkle in his eye. "She might as well be our sister!"  
Nessie blushed with pride and then grabbed another chocolate frog.

* * *

As the Gryffindors laughed and chatted, Harry staggered into the room, clutching his hand to his scar and his stomach. Nessie gasped and ran straight over. "Oh, Merlin's pants," she whispered, "Who did this to you?"  
"I-I left my wand in the d-dormitory," said Harry, wincing with pain. The Gryffindors crowded around one of their beloved heroes, and listened. "My scar started b-b-burning, and I c-came back. O-on the way, M-M-M..."  
He couldn't get it out. He felt like he was going to be sick. "It's OK, Harry," whispered Nessie gently. "I think I know what happened. Lets get you up to your room."  
Nessie carried him up the stairs, kicked open the boys dormitory door, and placed Harry on his bed. She kissed his forehead, and then walked out and closed the door. The Gryffindors waited for her to say something. She quickly ran down to the common room and sat down on the sofa, and Hermione and Ron sat beside her. "That bloody bastard, Malfoy. He attacked Harry. No doubt bloody Crabbe and Goyle helped."  
A tiny tear rolled down her cheek. "A-are you crying?" Asked Ron nervously.  
Nessie quickly wiped it away. "N-no! Just- just allergies," she said, blushing. "Potter's don't cry."  
Hermione gave her a quick hug and said, "Don't be ashamed of crying, Nessie. Everybody cries."  
"Well, I don't."  
"Oh, Nessie..." Sighed Hermione.  
Fred (or maybe George, Nessie couldn't tell through her blurred tears) handed Nessie a peice of paper. "You know, maybe some revenges can't be settled by turning the other to jelly," he said.  
George (or maybe Fred) nodded. "That's right. Sometimes... Sometimes you have to fight."  
Nessie thought for a while. Her frown turned to a thoughtful expression, which then turned to a small smile. She grabbed her quill, and started writing in her slanted flowing writing. She scribbled her name at the bottom, dotting the I so vigorously with hatred that the tip of her quill snapped. She handed it to Fred and George. "Origa," they muttered simultaneously, and the paper started folding, and turning, and twisting, until it resembled a small bird. The wings flapped, and the paper bird took off from George's hand. It flew in circles round the room, and the out of the window, into the snowy blissful silence of the outdoors.

* * *

Nessie's note

Not-so-dear Malfoy,  
No one mucks around with Nessie Potter. You are gonna pay for what you did to Harry. I challenge you to a duel in the trophy room at midnight on Christmas Eve, and may the winner have a Merry Christmas. But this time, bring some someone along. You're gonna need a second.  
Nessie Potter.


	12. An Unwanted Slumber Party

Sorry I've taken so long! This chapter is a bit of a thriller.

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, Still not mine.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in the Slytherin common room, deep down in the dungeons, when a small paper bird landed on his lap. He unfolded it, and read the message. He smirked slightly, and Crabbe and Goyle blundered over, knocking several tables on the way. "What does it say?"  
Parkinson girlishly giggled. "Yes Draco, what does it say?"  
He moved uncofortably away from Parkinson. He couldn't wait to get rid of her at the feast. "Well boys, it looks like I have a date on Christmas Eve," he said, before moving away.  
Goyle looked at the note. "That doesn't sound like a date!"

* * *

Finally, on Christmas Eve, the night that Nessie had seriously been considering the fact that she could miss the feast by having a large dose of vomiting pills from Zonko's and still be fit for Christmas, it was the feast, and Nessie was shivering outside the doors of the Great Hall. The choir were chatting nervously. Dean smirked at the fact that he had to drag her down the stairs away from the Gryffindor sweet stash, in which there was a huge amount of vomiting pills which she was planning to eat. So, instead, Nessie sulked next to Dean, her arms folded. "If only I could have eaten those bloody vomiting pills," she muttered angrily, turning away.  
Dean sighed. "Come ON, Nessie, first of all you'll be BRILLIANT, and secondly, after that, we get the feast, and thirdly, you get to blow up Malfoy. And that's GOT to be fun."  
Nessie suddenly turned around. "The second two points ARE valid... But I'm stubborn, so I'm sticking to my original idea. How did you know about me blowing up Malfoy?"  
"Partly from the fact that you're rather loud, and partly because I was there."  
"Oh. Ok."  
They stood in awkward silence for a bit, Nessie still shivering. "Nessie, you are going to be fantastic."  
"Will you please stop saying that?!"  
"Sorry."  
Nessie silently thought about what would happen when Malfoy used the swelling solution and the exploding cracker on Parkinson. She hoped it worked. MERLIN'S PANTS, how she hated that simpering, whimpering, snivelling snob. Almost as much as she hated Malfoy, the flirting git. And she hoped her other plan worked too. As Malfoy was the 'swag dude'of Slytherin (well, whatever Parkinson called him), he had a fixed place on the table, and no-one dared sit there in the case of Crabbe and Goyle beating them up. She smiled... What a shock he would get when he drank his Butterbeer. All this thinking to myself is getting boring, she thought. I want to talk to someone. Well not Dean... If only Harry was here.  
PING! A light bulb switched on in Nessie's brain and she closed her eyes. _Harry.  
Merlin's pants, you scared me there! How's it going?  
Not very well, seeing as Dean dragged me away from the vomiting pills. Annoying child...  
Don't worry. Where are you?  
Outside the Great Hall, freezing myself to death. You?  
I'm in the dormitories. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you the thing I saw on the forbidden corridor. Don't tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione.  
Why not?  
Because they already know, and you have the loudest voice ever, so everyone else would hear.  
...Fair point. So, spill the beans! What is it?  
I saw Snape going into the room with the dog! And then-  
-Then?!  
-Then he came out again, dragging Quirrell with him!  
What? Hmm, that's fishy... very fishy... nom, fish. I'm hungry. Oh, sorry Harry, you're still here! So, what do you think it is?  
I think Snape's blackmailing Quirrell into getting the Philosopher's Stone for him.  
But then why would he drag him out?  
It was only an idea! Anyway, good luck.  
Thanks. See you later when I'm frozen to death. Bye!_  
Nessie opened her eyes and broke off the connection. That was strange. If Snape was to get the Stone, why would he drag Quirrell out if he was trying to get it for him? It was very odd indeed. Just as odd as why they had to stand outside the Great Hall for half an hour. She decided to muck about a bit and closed her eyes.  
_Dean.  
Oh my god, what's this? Who are you, what do you want?  
I am the ghost of Christmas present! I tell you that terrible doom shall fall upon you if you do not buy everyone in the Gryffindor girls dormitories several packets of chocolate frogs! Heed my warning... farewell!  
But I can't-_  
Nessie opened her eyes and broke the connection. She looked at Dean, who was shivering and sobbing, as pale as a sheet.  
"What's wrong, Dean? You look like you've seen Voldemort or something."  
The whole choir gasped at the name. Dean flinched. "Don't say the name!"  
Nessie shrugged. "It's only a name."  
"But it's HIS name."  
"Who? Michael Corner? He's not Volde-"  
"DON'T SAY IT!"  
Nessie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, mister."  
She sighed and put her hands in her pocket, her fingers lightly stroking the top of a vial of Sleeping Potion.

* * *

When the choir began marching into the hall, Nessie waited until the last person went in before walking through the grand doors of the great hall. Before her foot even went in the door, a hand grabbed the hood of her cloak and she was yanked backwards. Slammed against the wall, she was staring into cold, dark, bloodthirsty eyes, hidden behind a black metal mask. Her scar seared with pain as she screamed, but no noise escaped. The gloved hand strangled her, and she desperately gasped for air. She carefully reached for her wand in her pocket, and the words barely left her lips. "Stupefy..." She whispered, and the hooded figure exploded backwards and Nessie sprinted for her life, but she barely reached the corner before the hooded figure reached out their hand and hissed. "Crucio," it cried. Nessie collapsed to the floor shrieking with agony. She writhed on the floor, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were a shockingly pale blue, and her blood ran cold as the hooded figure stood over her. "Silly girl," it snarled.

* * *

Flitwick looked desperately round the hall. Where was Nessie? She had been out side the hall just a few minutes ago. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, who were extremely worried. Nobody seemed to notice that two seats were empty at the teachers table.

* * *

The hooded person dragged Nessie's body up stairs, around corners, until it pulled her to her feet. A door opened and Nessie found herself being pushed into a dark room with nothing but a sliver of candlelight illuminating the shadows. "Farewell, Renesmée... The girl who lived." Whispered the figure before locking her in the room. Nessie scrambled back to her feet and launched at the door, her legs and arms bleeding. Her wand was lodged in the gap underneath the door. She started wriggling it out of the gap. She almost had it out of the gap when she heard a growling noise. She turned around, and her face was met with a blast of moist, disgusting air. A large, wet, shiny nose was face height, and she screamed. It seemed that she and Fluffy were having an unexpected reunion.


End file.
